Lettres anonymes
by RainbowPandicorn
Summary: Une lettre anonyme peut cacher bien des choses, au-delà de l'identité de l'expéditeur. [SysyTheHotdog, DidiChandouidoui]. - /!\ Encore une excellente couv' par la merveilleuse Altraria ! On l'applaudit pour ce petit bijou, svp ! (mon churro jtm x3)
1. Chapter 1

**LETTRES ANONYMES**

* * *

Et ENCORE une fiction sur SysyTheHotdog et DidiChandouidoui, sorry not sorry. [Sydi]

 **Nota Beignet (haha lolilol quel humour) :**

Les deux personnes réelles qui inspirent cette histoire ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas, j'ai inventé une partie de leurs personnalités pour les besoins de cette fiction. Voilà, ça tombe sous le sens mais je le précise pour la forme.

Les gars, si vous tombez là-dessus… Patapé, please ^^

Bonne lecture, les gens ! :)

 _Arcs-en-ciel, pandas et licornes x3_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Déclarations**

* * *

On trouve souvent plein de trucs ennuyeux ou inutiles dans sa boîte aux lettres. De la paperasse, de la publicité, et autres joyeusetés. Alors que je pensais récupérer simplement le colis que j'attendais, j'ai dû faire le tri entre ça, des flyers à la con, des factures dont tout le monde se passerait bien… Et une lettre qui ne ressemble pas du tout au reste.

Je ne l'avais pas vue au départ, étant donné qu'elle était noyée dans la masse de courrier plus ou moins intéressant. Mais elle a fini par se distinguer par son enveloppe au format peu courant et à la couleur beaucoup plus attrayante, et surtout par son contenu. C'est une lettre manuscrite, ce qui déjà en soi est assez particulier, à notre époque. L'écriture est très soignée, aérée, comme si l'auteur avait eu peur d'abîmer le papier.

J'aurais pu laisser ça de côté pour plus tard. J'aurais pu lire en diagonale et m'occuper du colis que j'attendais depuis quelques jours. Mais cette lettre a capté mon attention de manière tenace et irréversible. Elle me provoque à la fois de l'étonnement, de l'incompréhension et un peu de gêne. Et pour cause… Ce n'est pas n'importe quel type de lettre. C'est une lettre anonyme, d'une personne qui visiblement m'apprécie beaucoup…

 _« Avant tout, sache que je n'attends ni retour, ni reconnaissance. Je t'écris simplement pour te parler, même sans réponse, même sans certitude que tu me lises._

 _Je souhaite simplement te dire ce que tu représentes pour moi. »_

Bon, déjà, rien que ces premières lignes, ça me fait complètement bouillonner le cerveau ! Déjà, ça commence dans le vif du sujet, sans formule d'introduction, mais avec une certaine marque de respect. C'est clair et net, je suis parti pour lire les mots de quelqu'un qui se déclare à moi… C'est vraiment bizarre !

 _« Je ne veux pas te mettre mal à l'aise, je le redis, je n'attends rien de toi. Je ne t'envoie ces quelques aveux que pour ouvrir mon cœur et, qui sait, peut-être réchauffer un peu le tien, ne serait-ce que par le geste. »_

Bon, eh ben… Ma foi, ça a le mérite d'être honnête et respectueux. Je ne vais pas dire que ça me met totalement à l'aise, mais ça montre que cette personne met de l'eau dans son vin malgré l'audace de son geste, et c'est plutôt rassurant. Curieux, malgré l'incongruité de la situation, je poursuis ma lecture.

 _« Il n'y avait aucune raison, ça aurait pu être n'importe qui, n'importe quand, n'importe où. Mais il se trouve que c'est toi, en ce moment, même si tu es bien loin._

 _Ta présence, même seulement à l'écran, ton regard de printemps, ta voix chaleureuse, ton sourire et ton rire communicatifs, tes mimiques, et tant d'autres détails qui, malgré la distance, malgré le mystère, me font chavirer._

 _Tel un rayon de soleil, tu illumines mes jours. Tel un phare, tu éclaires mes nuits._

 _Tu es un repère auquel je m'accroche lorsque je suis dans l'incertitude._

 _Tu es une source d'inspiration que je n'avais jamais connue auparavant._

 _Dès que je te vois, je me sens mieux si ça ne va pas, et sinon simplement bien._

 _Dès que j'entends ta voix, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, de frissonner. Elle m'apaise, parfois même me berce._

 _Les étoiles dans tes yeux et le sourire sur ton visage quand tu parles de ces choses qui te passionnent tant réchauffent toujours mon cœur._

 _Même de loin, tu sais me faire sourire, me faire rire, me faire rêver. »_

Eh ben ! Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que l'auteur de cette lettre a la plume assez poétique. C'est très gênant de lire ça, mais en même temps, c'est vraiment mignon, les mots semblent très choisis, la façon d'écrire est élégante, les propos sont sincères sans pour autant verser dans l'indiscret ou le graveleux. Je me surprends à rire devant ces lignes, d'amusement mais aussi d'émotion. Après tout, à qui ça ne ferait pas plaisir de recevoir une telle déclaration, même si l'expéditeur est inconnu, tant que ça n'en devient pas malsain ?

 _« Tu sais, je ris moi-même en écrivant. Je me sens si ridicule, et en même temps, c'est comme si des ailes m'avaient poussé._

 _Mais, après tout, peu m'importe si tu souris de moi, ou si tu souris avec moi, l'important est que tu souries. »_

En même temps, je me sens moi aussi un peu niais à lire cette lettre avec tant d'attention et à y réagir. Certes, c'était le but, au moins en partie, mais bon…

 _« Encore une fois, j'ai conscience de n'être que l'auteur anonyme d'une déclaration qui traîne peut-être parmi bien d'autres. Encore une fois, je n'attends aucun retour, ce n'est même pas sûr que tu liras ces mots. Mais, dans tous les cas, je ne peux que te souhaiter les plus belles choses. Car, à mes yeux, tu mérites tout le bonheur du monde._

 _Et j'espère y avoir contribué ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu, avec ces quelques lignes qui n'ont pour but que de t'ouvrir mon cœur et, au moins, de te faire sourire._

 _Affectueusement, »_

Et la seule signature est une sorte de gribouillis non identifié, sur lequel je ne m'attarde pas, puisque mes yeux retournent au début de la lettre pour la relire encore une fois. C'est étrange, comme sensation… C'est à la fois amusant, un peu embarrassant et attendrissant. Et c'est rédigé avec attention et précision, ça se sent.

D'ailleurs, cette façon d'écrire évoque quelque chose dans mon esprit. Comme si je la connaissais déjà. Une étrange impression de déjà-vu… Bon, je suppose que c'est mon cerveau qui me joue des tours, après tout il y a plein d'écritures qui se ressemblent. Et puis, les impressions de déjà-vu, ça s'explique par des tas de choses.

 **[Deux semaines plus tard]**

Voilà ce qu'on appelle une journée fort productive. Avec Didi, nous sommes tous les deux affalés sur mon canapé, à enchaîner des épisodes de Lost depuis au moins cinq heures. Il est arrivé en fin de matinée et nous sommes assez vite tombés d'accord sur comment on pourrait s'occuper. Je m'amuse de ses commentaires qui fusent de temps en temps, il s'amuse de ma prétendue lassitude alors que ça me fait toujours rire de voir ses réactions.

Une fois arrivés à la fin de la saison, nous décidons d'arrêter ce marathon, d'une part pour reposer un peu nos yeux, mais aussi et surtout parce que c'était la dernière saison.

« - Eh, frotte pas trop tes yeux, tu vas les faire sortir !

\- Maaais, c'est pas ma faute, ça pique !

\- C'est qui le malin qui a voulu regarder toute une saison ?

\- Et c'est qui le malin qui a dit oui ? »

Bon, pour le coup, il m'a eu. Mais au moins, j'ai le mérite d'avoir accepté !

« - OK… Je propose que cette fois tu décides de ce qu'on fait, maintenant.

\- Euh… En quelle honneur ?

\- Bah parce que tout à l'heure, c'est moi qui ai proposé. Donc là, c'est ton tour. Surtout que t'es chez toi, donc…

\- Pas faux. Eh ben… Honnêtement, là, tout de suite, j'ai pas trop d'idée. »

J'essaie de me creuser un peu la tête pour trouver quelque chose, bien que les heures passées devant la série aient légèrement fatigué mon cerveau. Et, au bout de quelques instants de réflexion, une idée farfelue mais bien ancrée me vient.

« - Oh putain, mec, faut que je te montre un truc !

\- Ah ? C'est quoi ?

\- Bouge pas, j'arrive ! »

Je m'éclipse quelques instants pour aller chercher la fameuse lettre que j'ai reçue l'autre jour, puis je reviens me vautrer à côté de lui.

« - Regarde ça un peu…

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Une lettre que j'ai reçue, y a une quinzaine de jours.

\- Une lettre… ? »

Il me regarde fixement, le regard impassible, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

« - Bah quoi ?

\- Non, rien. Je suis un peu à la masse, désolé.

\- Bof, moi aussi, tu sais. Tiens, lis, je suis sûr que tu vas te marrer. »

Il prend la lettre, visiblement perplexe, et commence à la lire. Son visage reste assez impassible, je n'arrive pas à savoir exactement ce qu'il en pense. Bon, en même temps, au début je ne savais tellement pas quoi penser que j'ai dû avoir une tête assez improbable…

« - C'est… Spécial.

\- Ah bah un peu, que c'est spécial !

\- Mais c'est, euh… Ça a dû te faire bizarre, non ?

\- Ben ça, c'est sûr. Bon après, c'est mignon, hein. Mais c'est… Très improbable.

\- Ouais… »

Il me redonne aussitôt la lettre, l'air nonchalant.

« - Bah dis donc, tu lis super vite.

\- J'ai lu en diagonale. De toute façon la lettre, elle est pour toi, hein.

\- Mmh… Pas faux. Mais je pensais que ça t'amuserait un peu plus que ça…

\- Non mais c'est marrant, mais… Tu sais ce qui serait encore plus cool ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Un petit verre au bar qui est pas loin, là ? »

Bien que sortant de nulle part, sa proposition m'enchante. Même si on est tous les deux un peu fatigués d'avoir enchaîné les épisodes, il n'est pas si tard et le bar est effectivement assez près de chez moi.

Une fois arrivés à destination, nous nous installons dans un coin plus tranquille au fond du bar, avec chacun une première pinte. Nous nous remettons à papoter de choses et d'autres, enchaînant les pintes les unes après les autres, d'abord de manière raisonnable, puis au fur et à mesure avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme.

Au bout d'un moment, peut-être deux ou trois heures, je sens que je ne suis plus vraiment lucide. J'ai encore conscience de mon état, mais je suis déjà bien joyeux. Tellement joyeux que je commence à parler de n'importe quoi, et j'en reviens même à parler de la lettre que je lui ai montrée tout à l'heure, en rigolant comme un imbécile. Visiblement agacé que je reparle de ça, ou peut-être plutôt du fait que mon discours n'a ni queue ni tête, il retourne au bar pour aller chercher deux autres bières, encore.

Même s'il est lui aussi bien entamé, il n'a pas l'air aussi pompette que moi. Il a surtout l'air fatigué et un peu las, peut-être que ça faisait un peu trop après la saison entière de Lost d'un seul coup. Bon, après, c'est lui qui a proposé de venir !

« - Tiens. A quoi on trinque, cette fois ?

\- Euuuuuh je sais pas, moi ! On n'a pas trinqué jusque là.

\- Et bah c'est l'occasion.

\- Bon, OK. Aux lettres chelou mais adorables, alors ?

\- Mec, t'es lourd avec ça.

\- Maaais !

\- Pense à autre chose, un peu.

\- Beh quoi ? T'es jaloux, mon bichon ?

\- C'est malin ! »

Je sens que son rire n'est pas totalement amusé, mais je suppose que l'alcool et la fatigue déforment un peu sa façon de s'exprimer et ma perception de ses réactions. Sans en parler plus, nous trinquons finalement comme ça et recommençons à boire, discutant d'autre chose.

Quelques temps après – je ne saurais dire si c'est une demi-heure ou deux heures – nous nous décidons finalement à rentrer. Je ne marche plus très droit, je rigole pour tout et n'importe quoi, Dylan a l'air un peu blasé même s'il s'amuse aussi, sûrement plus de mon état que de ce que je raconte. Il prend tout de même la précaution de m'amener jusqu'à mon lit et, même si je ne suis pas au stade où je pourrais vraiment me faire du mal, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée.

Une fois assis au bord de mon lit, nous continuons à discuter un peu. L'éthanol m'ayant rendu plus fatigué, plus expressif et plus tactile, je me rapproche de mon interlocuteur et le serre contre moi, sans réfléchir. Je ferme les yeux et apprécie sa proximité et sa chaleur, un sourire niais au visage, les bras serrés autour de lui.

« - Mec, c'est pas que j'aime pas les câlins, mais… Tu peux arrêter de me coller comme ça, s'il te plaît ? »

\- Maaais, t'es confortaaaaable !

\- Je vois ça. C'est gentil, hein, mais c'est pas une rai… Sysy ? Eh ! Sysy ! »

Je l'entends à peine m'interpeller, je suis déjà engourdi par les derniers effets de l'alcool, qui m'emportent dans un sommeil lourd et sans rêve.

Lorsque je me réveille, ma position est assez improbable et surtout inconfortable. D'autant plus que je ne suis pas seul. J'ouvre difficilement les yeux et me redresse péniblement, pour finalement me rendre compte que Didi est en train de dormir à côté de moi. Enfin, vu comment on était ratatinés un peu n'importe comment, je crois que je l'ai un peu coincé en m'endormant hier. Je me lève donc le plus discrètement possible pour le laisser dormir encore. Son sommeil a l'air profond, ce serait dommage de l'en sortir.

Il finit par se lever à son tour, puis nous passons encore une journée ensemble, avant qu'il reparte chez lui. Je le raccompagne tout de même jusqu'en bas et, après une vigoureuse accolade, il monte en voiture et s'en va. Je profite d'être à l'entrée pour vérifier ma boîte aux lettres. J'ai bien fait, il y a quelques petites choses dedans…

Bon, pas grand-chose d'intéressant, en fait. Des prospectus à la con, un ou deux courriers sérieux, et… Oh, encore une enveloppe à part. A peu près la même que l'autre fois. Eh ben, moi qui ai parlé de la lettre anonyme que j'avais reçue il y a quelques jours, voilà qu'une deuxième est arrivée entre temps ! C'est assez cocasse…

Je rentre donc chez moi pour trier tout ce bazar et lire la lettre en question. Certes, vu que je m'attendais un peu plus à ce que j'allais lire, c'est moins surprenant. De plus, elle est assez semblable à la première, dans le fond : des éloges sur moi, sur ma façon d'être, sur ce que je fais, des remerciements pour ce que je lui apporte sans même qu'on ne se connaisse, le même mot de fin, la même signature gribouillée en bas de page… Mais bon, ça a tout de même son charme, ce petit côté mignon et émouvant malgré l'étrangeté de la chose.

Un autre détail attire mon attention, cette fois plus sérieusement. La façon dont certains mots sont écrits… Si mes notions en orthographe ne sont pas encore trop mauvaises, ces mots sont au masculin. Donc, a priori, c'est un homme qui a écrit. A moins que l'auteur des lettres ait tendance à faire des fautes, notamment de grammaire, c'est un homme. D'ailleurs, tout le reste est écrit correctement, il me semble, donc il n'y a pas de raison qu'il n'y ait que cette faute. C'est donc un homme. Très probablement.

Même si cela ne change en rien le contenu et le sens des lettres, c'est assez surprenant, et ça me fait un peu bizarre. La manière d'écrire et de s'exprimer est toujours élégante, soignée et touchante. Non pas que je pense qu'un homme n'est pas capable de ça, mais c'est étrangement un peu plus… Disons atypique.

Bon, de toute façon, ça ne me dérange pas, ça reste tout aussi flatteur et même attendrissant, bien que je ne me sois pas attendu à ce détail. La démarche et l'intention sont les mêmes, ça ne change rien au message.

* * *

 _Pour la petite anecdote : vous n'imaginez pas la force qu'il m'a fallu pour ne pas faire la blague « déclaration… d'impôts ! Lololol »._

 _BREF ! Alors, ce premier chapitre ? Qu'en dites-vous ? Que pensez-vous de ces fameuses lettres ? Comment voyez-vous la suite ?_


	2. Chapter 2

**LETTRES ANONYMES**

Et ENCORE une fiction sur SysyTheHotdog et DidiChandouidoui, sorry not sorry. [Sydi]

 **Nota Beignet (haha lolilol quel humour) :**

Les deux personnes réelles qui inspirent cette histoire ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas, j'ai inventé une partie de leurs personnalités pour les besoins de cette fiction. Voilà, ça tombe sous le sens mais je le précise pour la forme.

Les gars, si vous tombez là-dessus… Patapé, please ^^

Bonne lecture, les gens ! :)

 _Arcs-en-ciel, pandas et licornes x3_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Réalisations**

* * *

 **[Un mois plus tard]**

Décidément, même s'il me répète à chaque fois qu'il n'attend rien de moi, pas même que je lise ses lettres, mon admirateur secret ne lâche pas le morceau ! Voilà que je trouve deux lettres de sa part d'un coup ! Bon, en fait, j'ai dû recevoir la troisième bien avant la quatrième, c'est juste que, comme je n'étais pas chez moi, je n'ai pas vérifié ma boîte aux lettres depuis un moment. D'ailleurs, quand je l'ai rouverte, il y avait là encore pas mal de paperasse, accumulée depuis.

Bref, toujours est-il que, du coup, ça me fait deux lettres à lire. Déjà que, quand j'en reçois une, je suis troublé, alors deux… Ce n'est pas que ça me dérange, mais à chaque fois, je suis tiraillé entre l'émotion, la gêne et l'amusement. C'est toujours très touchant et mignon, mais… Tout de même, bien que la façon de dire les choses soit toujours poétique et respectueuse, ça fait toujours bizarre.

Malgré tout, après avoir trié toutes les enveloppes et lu les courriers les plus importants, je me fais un café et me pose pour prendre le temps de lire ces deux lettres, dans l'ordre. C'est presque devenu un genre de rituel, je m'installe quelque part et porte toute mon attention à ces écrits, sans faire autre chose en même temps, sans lire en diagonale. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je me comporte comme ça, mais ça n'a rien de mal, surtout que chaque phrase, chaque mot, chaque formulation est toujours très choisie et, même si c'est de la part d'une personne que je ne connais même pas et qui a l'audace improbable de s'ouvrir à moi ainsi, ça m'émeut toujours.

 _« Sylvain,_

 _Avant tout, j'espère que tu vas bien et que tout se passe bien pour toi. J'espère aussi que, si tu lis cette lettre, elle te fera au plus plaisir, au moins sourire. »_

Visiblement, ces premières phrases deviennent son rituel à lui, elles étaient déjà dans la deuxième lettre. Sans avoir la garantie que je le lise, sans me voir en chair et en os, sans même me connaître – car je ne l'ai a priori jamais vu de ma vie –, il choisit toujours des mots délicats, de jolies tournures, des paroles attentionnées.

 _« Quoi qu'il en soit, je continue de penser à toi, je continue de me sentir bêtement heureux quand tu es là, même si ce n'est que de loin, dans le temps et l'espace, via un écran._

 _Lorsque je te vois,_ _lorsque je t'entends,_ _mon cœur_ _s'emballe_ _, mon corps palpite comme si des centaines de petits papillons s'y agitaient,_ _envahi d'une chaleur étrange mais agréable_ _._

 _Lorsque je mets quelques unes de tes vidéos, le soir, même simplement en fond, c'est pour me donner un peu de ta présence, pour pallier à la réalité où tu n'es pas près de moi. »_

Ma réaction est toujours un peu la même : un sourire attendri, un petit rire amusé, un certain embarras face à ces déclarations si intenses et pourtant d'origine inconnue.

 _« Parfois, je me plonge dans mes pensées et rêve d'être à tes côtés, de me serrer tout contre toi, de recevoir ta chaleur, de sentir ton odeur, d'entendre ton souffle._

 _Je me reprends vite, bien sûr. La vie m'est trop agréable pour que je ne songe qu'à ça. Mais il m'arrive de me laisser emporter par ces pensées pendant de longs moments d'égarement. Et, pendant ces moments, je me plierais en quatre pour un baiser de toi, ou même juste pour t'avoir dans mes bras. »_

Oh, voilà qui devient plus audacieux. Là, pour le coup, la gêne prend encore un peu plus le pas sur mes autres réactions.

 _« Mais je sais bien que ce n'est pas possible, alors je me contente de l'exprimer comme je peux, là encore sans avoir la certitude que tu le saches. De toute manière, ça ne change rien. Je le fais pour moi, pour extérioriser, et pour toi, pour essayer de rajouter un petit quelque chose, même si ce n'est presque rien, même si ce n'est qu'un haussement de sourcils amusé ou un vague sourire perplexe._

 _Je n'attends de toute manière pas de retour de ta part, je ne me le permettrais jamais._

 _Même si tu n'es pas dans ma vie comme j'y songe parfois, je me contente de ces quelques mots écrits pour toi par mon esprit inspiré. Pour toi qui m'apportes ce petit plus inexplicable mais bien présent. Pour toi qui me fais rire, vibrer et rêver sans le savoir. Pour toi qui as ta place quelque part dans mon cœur, dans ma tête, dans ma vie._

 _Avec tout mon amour, »_

Et la même signature que les dernières fois pour clôturer cette nouvelle déclaration, plutôt enflammée, pour le coup. C'est plus osé et direct que la première, on est passé à des histoires de câlins et de bisous, et dans la phrase de fin de l'affection à l'amour, carrément.

En tout cas, cette façon d'écrire évoque décidément quelque chose dans mon esprit. Comme si je la connaissais déjà. Une étrange impression de déjà-vu… Mais bon, ça doit être mon cerveau qui me joue des tours, je ne peux pas savoir de qui ça vient, et après tout il y a forcément des écritures qui se ressemblent.

J'enchaîne donc avec la quatrième lettre, qui s'avère encore plus enflammée et osée que la troisième. Bon, là encore, toujours avec un respect certain malgré la franchise des mots, et toujours avec délicatesse. Mais ce sont des éloges encore un peu plus poussés sur moi, et surtout des phrases plus alambiquées pour évoquer de façon indirecte le fait que m'embrasser ou m'avoir dans ses bras ne représente qu'une partie de ce à quoi il rêve dans ses « moments d'égarement ». Ça me fait très bizarre, pour le coup, son audace semble avoir monté d'un cran, même si ce n'est que par quelques détails dans un message qui, globalement, reste à peu près le même.

Soudain, quelque chose retient mon attention, à la fin de la lettre. Il me parle brièvement de mes dessins et de ce qu'ils lui inspirent – autant dire que ça me fait plaisir, puisque le but de mes vidéos à ce sujet, c'est de donner quelques petites astuces et idées aux gens. Sauf que, au milieu de la courte liste non exhaustive de mes toiles qu'il dit apprécier, il en mentionne une que j'ai faite il y a des années de ça, et que je n'ai a priori jamais publiée sur les réseaux sociaux. D'ailleurs, je devrais peut-être le faire, il n'était pas si mal, ce dessin, avec un peu de recul… Et puis les dragons, ça plaît toujours.

Bref, toujours est-il que je n'avais jamais publié cette toile sur le net, à moins que ma mémoire me fasse défaut à ce sujet… Ou alors, j'ai laissé échapper ça il y a longtemps et ça a été chopé à la volée par un fan de la première heure. Mais non, vraiment, ça ne me dit rien. Ce qui pose une grande question : comment l'auteur de ces lettres, en tant que membre de ma « communauté », peut-il avoir connaissance de cette toile ? Je ne l'ai montrée qu'à quelques personnes, mais rien de plus. Comment lui, qui ne me connaît pas, peut-il savoir l'existence même de ce dessin ?

Cette question en amène immédiatement une autre : qui me dit qu'il ne me connaît pas ? Qui me dit que c'est une personne quelconque, qui me connaît seulement par mes vidéos, éventuellement les quelques conventions où je suis allé ? Après tout, rien ne confirme dans toutes ces lettres qu'il me connaît vraiment, mais rien ne l'infirme non plus. Peut-être que c'est quelqu'un que je connais… Ce qui, du coup, rend les lettres beaucoup plus embarrassantes, déjà qu'elles l'étaient un peu de base, même si c'est toujours bien intentionné.

Intrigué, je relis les deux lettres que j'ai sous la main, encore plus attentivement, à la recherche d'autres détails, même minuscules, qui pourraient me guider vers une réponse. C'est vraiment étrange, je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir envie de savoir, maintenant que la question s'est clairement posée. Et j'ai un drôle de pressentiment comme quoi, même si c'est peut-être un peu tordu – car, après tout, ça reste des lettres censées être anonymes –, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée d'essayer de comprendre.

Bon, en fait, il n'y a pas grand-chose de plus. A part cette histoire de dessin, rien n'aurait pu me mettre sur cette voie. Ça et la façon d'écrire, qui dès le début avait fait tilt dans ma tête, très brièvement et sans plus. Mais tout de même, ce n'est peut-être pas pour rien, car même si plein d'écritures se ressemblent, j'ai eu et j'ai encore l'impression que celle-là m'est… Étrangement familière. Un peu trop, même…

Mais… Mais bon sang ! Justement, ce n'est pas qu'une impression, en fait ! Bien sûr que je connais cette écriture ! Et pour cause, je la vois depuis des années. Mais alors… Merde, du coup ça veut dire que… Oh putain !

« - Dylan ?! »

Je m'exclame par réflexe et fais tomber ma tasse, qui heureusement est vide et atterrit sur la table. Je sursaute et la rattrape pour la remettre correctement, puis je reste immobile quelques secondes, sous le choc. C'est vraiment ça, c'est son écriture, à lui, ça ne fait presque aucun doute, je la connais depuis trop longtemps…

Comment ai-je pu ne pas tilter plus vite ? Comment ai-je pu mettre de côté le fait que je reconnaissais l'écriture ? Bon, sûrement parce que le fond était plus important que la forme, parce que ça pouvait être n'importe qui avec une calligraphie semblable… Ouais, c'est surtout que c'était totalement improbable !

Mais alors… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ces lettres ? Pourquoi m'écrire ça, au lieu de me parler directement ? Et, putain, c'est ça qu'il ressent pour moi, et je n'y aurais vu que du feu ? C'est pas possible, je le connais si bien… Ou alors, il masque tout à la perfection, et dans ce cas-là, autant dire qu'il le fait brillamment. Je n'avais vraiment pas la moindre idée du fait qu'il pouvait éprouver de telles choses envers moi… Merde !

Enfin, cela dit, ça expliquerait quelques petites choses… Je n'y faisais pas attention d'habitude, tellement c'était peu envisageable, mais à chaque fois, il y avait des moments de flottement quand je lui parlais, même juste un peu, de ces lettres. Il avait toujours un sourire crispé et un air un peu blasé, il riait parfois un peu nerveusement, il détournait parfois presque imperceptiblement le regard, il essayait subtilement de changer de sujet… Ouais, finalement, c'est logique, si ces lettres sont de lui.

Tout d'un coup, une autre idée me percute, encore un peu plus dérangeante. Ça veut donc dire qu'il ressent tout ça, pour moi… Qu'il rêve de moi quand je ne suis pas là. Qu'il craque rien qu'en voyant la passion dans mon regard dans mes vidéos. Que je l'inspire et le fais rêver. Qu'il s'accroche parfois à moi en recours. Qu'il me trouve beau et mignon. Qu'il se sent bien grâce à moi sans que je sois nécessairement à côté de lui. Et qu'il me voudrait pourtant au plus près de lui.

La chaleur me monte aux joues à cette pensée. Il l'a écrit clairement, il voudrait être dans mes bras et m'embrasser, voire plus si affinités… Merde ! Ça fait vraiment, mais vraiment très bizarre ! Encore plus qu'avant, je veux dire, et de beaucoup. Si c'était un admirateur quelconque de ma communauté, ce serait juste un peu gênant mais surtout amusant et touchant. Là… C'est certes toujours émouvant et flatteur, mais putain que c'est chelou ! Didi, mon ami depuis des années, mon meilleur pote… Ensemble, on a toutes sortes de conversations, de délires, d'aventures plus ou moins palpitantes, une amitié solide et une rare complicité, on se charrie de façon parfois douteuse mais toujours sans se prendre au sérieux.

Enfin, maintenant que j'y pense, peut-être que, justement, pour lui, c'était un peu plus que pour la plaisanterie… Je n'en ai aucune idée et ça me trouble un peu. Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Est-ce qu'il percevait de la même manière que moi les quelques blagues vaseuses et situations qui pouvaient sembler un peu ambiguës ? Est-ce que lui aussi est dans le pur second degré quand il me donne – bien qu'assez peu souvent dans l'ensemble – des petits surnoms affectueux ? Est-ce qu'il n'en ressent pas un peu trop, si on parle d'amitié, quand on se fait un câlin ou même juste quand on est proches ?

Et, au-delà de tout ça – et c'est déjà pas mal… Depuis quand me voit-il de cette manière ? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il rien dit ? Et surtout, comment a-t-il fait pour le cacher aussi bien ? Jamais je ne me serais douté de tout ça. A un point tel que je n'arrive d'ailleurs pas à être sûr à cent pour cent que c'est bien lui qui m'a écrit ces lettres.

Enfin, tout de même, ça fait beaucoup de coïncidences… En tout cas, je suis quasiment certain que ça vient de lui, mais bizarrement, ça me touche toujours autant de les relire, même si c'est en diagonale, histoire d'essayer d'être bien sûr que ces lettres viennent de lui. Et là, j'ai l'étrange impression que ça me fait même encore plus plaisir qu'avant… Euh, quoi ? Eh, mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi ! Bon, il est temps que je les range et que j'arrête de penser à tout ça, peut-être que je me plante royalement, de toute façon.

 **[Trois semaines plus tard]**

Encore une lettre. Décidément, ça ne s'arrête plus ! Bon, il y a toujours eu quelques semaines entre chaque, mais tout de même, ce n'est pas rien. Je n'ai toujours aucun moyen d'être absolument certain qu'elles viennent bel et bien de Dylan, mais je garde cette hypothèse dans un coin de ma tête et y songe sérieusement, car ça fait tout de même sens, au final. Et, si c'est le cas, je ne sais pas comment je vais faire… Ce n'est quand même pas n'importe qui, ni un simple pote parmi d'autres. C'est mon meilleur ami.

Bref, lisons un peu tout ça. La même phrase au début, encore des éloges sur moi, sur ma façon d'être, sur des choses telles que mon « charme naturel », ou encore mon « sourire communicatif », d'après ses mots. Et puis, environ à un tiers de la lettre, ça commence à déraper. Toujours très progressivement, toujours sans paroles crues ou offensantes, toujours avec des tournures presque esthétiques, mais ça verse de plus en plus dans l'explicite.

 _« Il m'arrive d'avoir des frissons quand je te regarde, quand je t'entends. Il m'arrive de frémir rien qu'à l'idée de t'approcher, de te toucher, de te sentir près de moi. Il m'arrive de me perdre dans des pensées délirantes, parfois lubriques. »_

Oh, merde…

 _« Je suis désolé… C'est malsain, je le sais, j'en ai conscience. Mais je n'ai pas la force de lutter. Je ne parviens jamais à repousser ces rêves éveillés, dans lesquels je suis avec toi._

 _Je serais au chaud dans tes bras, et même dans tes draps. Je te serrerais à m'en engourdir le corps. Je t'embrasserais éperdument, j'apprécierais la chaleur de tes lèvres, de ta langue, de ton souffle. Je m'imprégnerais de ton odeur. Je m'enivrerais de ta voix qui me chuchoterait de belles choses. Je perdrais mon regard dans le tien, pétillant et chatoyant, je chercherais ton sourire juste pour sentir ces papillonnements en moi, je découvrirais petit à petit chaque parcelle de ta beauté. Je te couvrirais de caresses tendres et de baisers ardents. Et je me perdrais avec toi dans l'ivresse d'une étreinte frénétique et passionnée. »_

Ouais, carrément explicite, en fait. Eh ben, quelle audace ! Et dire que tout ça… Ça vient très probablement de Dylan. Difficile à réaliser, vraiment. A un point tel que je ne sais même plus si l'incertitude vient simplement du fait que le hasard peut avoir joué des tours, ou du fait que l'idée que ça vienne de lui me fait un peu peur.

Enfin, « peur », c'est un bien grand mot. Ça ne me terrifie pas non plus, c'est juste… Tellement improbable ! Et tellement pas à l'image qu'il me renvoie de notre amitié. Je ne l'ai jamais vu exploiter ces quelques ambiguïtés à son profit, tenter quoi que ce soit pour se rapprocher stratégiquement de moi, me faire comprendre qu'il m'aimait de cette façon, que ce soit physiquement ou verbalement. Vraiment, si c'est bien de lui que viennent toutes ces déclarations enflammées, c'est incroyable de se dire que, dans la vie de tous les jours, quand je suis en sa compagnie, je ne me suis jamais douté de rien. Si son intention était de le cacher, autant dire que c'est réussi. Même bourré, il n'a jamais rien laissé paraître. Et, dans tous les cas, il n'a jamais donné l'impression que les quelques taquineries et allusions allaient au-delà de la blague, même dans les moments où il me donnait des petits surnoms ou me disait des trucs un peu osés. Après, peut-être que, pour lui, ça voulait dire quelque chose, et qu'il se contentait plus ou moins de ça.

Et pourtant, là, à travers son anonymat – qui n'en est plus vraiment un, du coup – il me fait clairement comprendre tout ce qu'il rêve de faire avec moi, bien au-delà de l'amitié pure qui nous lie depuis toutes ces années, pendant lesquelles ce genre de chose n'aurait pas été envisageable. Je suis perdu… Je ne sais pas quoi penser, quoi faire, quoi dire. C'est la deuxième lettre, sur toutes celles que j'ai reçues, qui me convainc presque de l'idée comme quoi tout cela vient de lui. Et je ne lui en ai pas reparlé… Je ne sais pas ce que je lui dirais.

* * *

 _Et voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre ! Alors, vous vous attendiez au « twist » ? Qui, euh, n'en est pas vraiment un, vue la description de la fic, aha._

 _Bref, qu'en dites-vous ?_


	3. Chapter 3

**LETTRES ANONYMES**

Et ENCORE une fiction sur SysyTheHotdog et DidiChandouidoui, sorry not sorry. [Sydi]

 **Nota Beignet (haha lolilol quel humour) :**

Les deux personnes réelles qui inspirent cette histoire ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas, j'ai inventé une partie de leurs personnalités pour les besoins de cette fiction. Voilà, ça tombe sous le sens mais je le précise pour la forme.

Les gars, si vous tombez là-dessus… Patapé, please ^^

Bonne lecture, les gens ! :)

 _Arcs-en-ciel, pandas et licornes x3_

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Aveux**

* * *

Cela doit faire dix bonnes minutes que je suis planté là, la lettre encore dans les mains, l'esprit fourmillant d'hypothèses, un peu chamboulé par les émotions. Je suis perdu… Si je pars du principe que c'est bien Didi qui m'envoie tout ça, je suis troublé d'apprendre tout ce qu'il ressent envers moi. Je suis surpris qu'il l'ait aussi bien caché, et en même temps de n'avoir rien compris pendant tout ce temps. Je ne sais même pas depuis quand il me considère ainsi. Et, même si c'est tout à fait compréhensible, j'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi il ne m'a rien dit, et encore plus pourquoi il passe par des lettres anonymes, qui par leur nature sont destinées à ne rien m'apprendre sur leur auteur, et par conséquent le maintiennent dans son silence.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça… Du coup, est-ce qu'il percevait de la même manière que moi les quelques blagues vaseuses et situations qui pouvaient sembler un peu ambiguës ? Est-ce que lui aussi est dans le pur second degré quand il me donne – bien qu'assez peu souvent dans l'ensemble – des petits surnoms affectueux ? Est-ce qu'il n'en ressent pas un peu trop, si on parle d'amitié, quand on se fait un câlin ou même juste quand on est proches ?

Ces pensées me perturbent chaque seconde un peu plus. Ces lettres… Je ne sais même plus si je suis admiratif ou incroyablement gêné… Les deux, certainement, au final. Même si c'est tourné de façon assez poétique, avec des mots sûrement très choisis et pas du tout crus, ça reste quand même plutôt explicite. A chaque fois, cette audace me surprend, m'amuse, voire me fascine. Mais voilà, ça m'éclate un peu moins depuis que je sais de qui ça vient…

Quoique, après réflexion… C'est vraiment bizarre, je me choque presque tout seul, mais j'aime toujours autant les lire, peut-être même plus encore qu'avant… Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend ? Pourquoi je réagis comme ça ? Putain ! Je ne me comprends plus… Ces mots qui défilent sous mes yeux, ces aveux intimes et osés, ces phrases minutieusement choisies, cette façon de révéler ses sentiments passionnés et ses pensées folles sans tabou… Merde, ça me fait quelque chose ! Force m'est de l'admettre, je ne peux pas faire comme si de rien n'était.

En plus, ça se voit vraiment qu'il a mis des efforts pour écrire tout ça, pour choisir les bons mots, les bonnes formulations, l'équilibre entre l'audace de ses aveux et un minimum de pudeur, mais aussi à éviter tous les détails qui auraient pu me mettre sur la voie. Enfin, jusqu'à la dernière lettre où il évoquait, bien que brièvement, entre autres choses, la fameuse toile que je n'avais montrée qu'à quelques personnes, dont lui. Comme quoi, il suffit parfois d'une simple petite inattention… Mais bref, quoi qu'il en soit, tout ce soin apporté à ses lettres ne m'émeut qu'encore plus. Et, je ne peux pas le nier… Tout ça ne me laisse pas indifférent. Vraiment.

Mais dans ce cas-là… Qu'est-ce qu'il serait capable de faire d'autre pour moi ? Peut-être tout refouler pour ne pas gâcher notre amitié, finalement…

 **[Quelques jours plus tard]**

Je suis en train de fouiner dans ma chambre, à la recherche de la dernière lettre anonyme que j'ai reçue. Je me presse d'une part par agacement de ne pas la trouver alors qu'elles sont toutes au même endroit, d'autre part parce que Dylan m'attend à côté.

Oui, j'ai décidé de lui en parler. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment, mais je considère qu'il faut que j'aie au moins les gonades de lui expliquer. C'est peut-être un peu bourrin et pas vraiment délicat, mais je ne peux plus faire semblant, je ne veux plus prétendre que je n'y ai vu que du feu – même si c'était le cas jusqu'à la quatrième lettre.

J'ai beaucoup réfléchi depuis que j'ai lu la suivante, la plus osée de toutes. Je ne pouvais pas jouer les innocents, toutes ces confessions audacieuses m'ont remué, ces images qu'il transcrivait me venaient en tête et, au lieu de me dégoûter, de me choquer ou simplement de m'amuser, me provoquaient quelque chose. Je ne sais pas quoi exactement, à vrai dire je ne sais plus ce que je ressens envers lui… Dire que rien n'a changé serait un mensonge. Dire que j'éprouve la même chose que lui, pour autant, me semble un peu extrapolé. Enfin, je crois… ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, il faut que je lui en parle. Ça ne va pas être simple, je risque soit de subir un grand moment de solitude si ce n'est pas de lui, soit de lui en infliger un encore pire si c'est le cas. Mais c'est décidé. Je n'ai pas envie de rester dans ce marasme pendant des lustres, je préfère que tout soit clair, même si le but premier de ces lettres était justement de rester anonymes.

Je rejoins mon invité dans la pièce d'à côté, la lettre à la main.

« - Tiens, regarde ça.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Encore une lettre, je l'ai reçue hier. »

Bon, je l'admets, je fais encore un peu l'innocent, c'est vraiment tordu et un peu mauvais de ma part. Mais je le fais quand même. Et lui continue à faire mine de rien. Pendant tout ce temps, il a toujours fait mine de rien, à accepter sans broncher de les lire, et même à plaisanter un peu dessus avec moi. Certes, à chaque fois je me moque gentiment, car même à l'époque où je pensais que c'était un fan lambda, je trouvais ça attendrissant et délicat, bien qu'un peu déplacé et culotté. Sauf que là, ce n'est pas pareil. Je connais l'expéditeur, qui de surcroît est mon meilleur ami.

« - Mec, tout va bien ? »

Sa voix inquiète me tire de mes pensées. Je ne sais pas s'il est inquiet parce que je ne dis rien, parce qu'il pense que j'ai deviné, ou pour ces deux raisons… Mais il est inquiet. C'est d'ailleurs assez étrange qu'il insiste. J'aurais pensé qu'il préférerait ne pas s'attarder là-dessus, pour éviter toute gaffe ou même simplement de se sentir mal à l'aise. Pourtant, à chaque fois, il reste curieux, il me laisse lui en parler sans vraiment rechigner. Peut-être pour savoir comment je réagis et ce que j'en pense… Ouais, finalement, c'est assez logique.

« - Sysy… ?

\- Ouais, ça va, t'inquiète.

\- T'es sûr ? »

Je confirme, ça doit être ça. Putain, on est en train de s'empêtrer dans un truc pas possible ! Entre lui qui se casse la tête à ne rien laisser paraître, et moi qui me complique à faire comme si je n'avais pas deviné qu'elles venaient de lui… Mais quel bazar ! Il est vraiment temps qu'on clarifie les choses.

Bon, le truc, c'est que je ne sais absolument pas comment m'y prendre. Certes, a priori ce n'est pas un hasard si l'écriture est extrêmement ressemblante, voire identique, s'il a parlé de cette toile, et s'il montre par moments des signes d'inquiétude, de gêne, lorsque je lui en parle. Mais s'agissant d'explications… C'est une autre paire de manches.

« - Est-ce que je peux te parler d'un truc ?

\- Euh… Oui, pourquoi ? Y a un souci ?

\- Non, t'inquiète pas. »

Même si je sais que ce n'est pas forcément aussi rassurant que je voudrais que ce le soit, je l'invite à s'asseoir avec moi. J'ai toujours la lettre en main, d'ailleurs.

« - Tu vois, toutes ces lettres, là… Quasiment à chaque fois que j'en reçois une, je t'en cause pas mal, et je fais pas trop gaffe… Peut-être qu'à force t'en as marre de ça.

\- Bah tu me parles de plein d'autres trucs, pourquoi pas de ça ?

\- Je sais pas… Ça pourrait te gêner, à force. »

Son silence soudain en dit long. Visiblement, j'ai mis le doigt sur un truc.

« - Dylan… Je devrais pas te parler de ça. Pas autant, en tout cas, pas comme ça. Je sais pas comment tu fais pour accepter ça.

\- Euh… Bah t'es mon meilleur pote, tu me parles de ce que tu veux ! »

Même s'il tente d'y mettre de la conviction, je le sens hésitant, déstabilisé, comme s'il voulait se convaincre de quelque chose en quoi il ne croit même plus. Probablement la notion de « meilleur pote », dans le cas présent.

« - Bon, écoute… A force d'en recevoir, je vais pas te mentir, je faisais plus attention à la forme qu'au fond, même si c'est toujours bien tourné. Et au bout d'un moment, je pouvais pas passer à côté de… »

Je m'interromps volontairement, car je suis en train de partir de la fin, ce qui n'est pas forcément la meilleure idée, même si j'improvise totalement. Je soupire et me reprends.

« - Quand je t'en parle, ça a l'air de pas te gêner, même de t'amuser. Mais… Des fois, un petit peu trop, je trouve. Après, c'est mon ressenti, je suis pas dans ta tête donc je peux totalement me gourer. Mais… C'est comme si t'en arrivais à l'extrême inverse.

\- L'extrême inverse ? Mais de quoi ?

\- Ta façon de réagir. A chaque fois, ou presque, tu rentres dans mon jeu, tu cherches même pas à m'arrêter même quand je t'en parle pendant un quart d'heure.

\- Bah oui, c'est normal. Je t'ai dit, tu peux me parler de ce que tu veux…

\- Ouais mais là c'est pas pareil. »

Il fronce les sourcils, puis hausse les épaules et détourne le regard. Bon sang, il cache vraiment bien son jeu, je vais finir par avoir des doutes, moi ! Enfin, j'en ai déjà, un petit peu, mais je vais en avoir encore plus ! Bon, on va la faire autrement.

« - Bon, on se connaît depuis des années, pas vrai ? Donc, comme tu dis, je peux te parler de ce que je veux. Et d'ailleurs, puisqu'on en cause, toi aussi, tu peux me parler de ce que tu veux, au passage. Mais… Du coup, on se connaît bien, je pense, non ?

\- Bah oui, pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'après tout ce temps, y a des trucs que je reconnais facilement chez toi. »

Perplexe, il me fixe avec des yeux ronds, puis esquisse une grimace d'incompréhension. Je ne sais même pas comment m'exprimer clairement… Bon, tant pis, je balance.

« - Genre, quand t'es un peu trop impassible. Ou quand tu caches ta gêne… »

Son visage se teinte soudainement de ce qui, justement, s'apparente à de la gêne, et ses joues rosissent légèrement. Et je ne peux que m'engouffrer dans cette brèche.

« - Ou quand je commence à comprendre un truc et que ça t'emmerde… »

Bon, là, ça vire à la provocation. Mais, j'avoue, je ne réfléchis plus trop à la façon de dire.

« - Ou tout simplement ton écriture. »

Là, je crois qu'il n'y a plus de doute possible. Il a compris de quoi je veux parler. Son regard se baisse subitement, il rougit encore plus et il se décale presque imperceptiblement sur le côté. Agacé de le voir mal à l'aise, même si c'était à prévoir, je lâche la lettre et pose mes mains sur mes genoux, pour me donner une certaine contenance, sans doute.

« - C'était toi, pas vrai… ? »

Là encore, son absence de réponse parle pour lui. Il est vraiment gêné, et c'est normal. Je suis en train de lui tirer les vers du nez avec insistance, tout en lui faisant bien comprendre que j'ai déjà la réponse. Pourtant, je ne veux pas qu'il se sente mal par rapport à ça, je ne peux décemment pas lui en vouloir pour ce qu'il ressent, ni pour la façon dont il l'exprime, ni pour me l'avoir caché. D'autant plus que je me suis vite rendu compte, avec un peu de recul, que ça ne me déplaisait pas. Et que la dernière lettre, dont il est question en ce moment même, m'a carrément fait de l'effet. Mais ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça…

« - Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit… ? »

Mon ton n'est ni accusateur, ni agressif, je veux simplement comprendre. Le comprendre.

« - C'est… C'est un peu le principe… Des lettres anonymes… »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire à cette réponse, même si la situation ne s'y prête pas vraiment. Je me reprends bien vite, d'autant plus que lui n'a pas du tout le cœur à rire, ce qui se comprend. Son visage est cramoisi de gêne, il se triture nerveusement les doigts, il n'ose même plus me regarder.

« - Mais pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit ? En face, je veux dire.

\- Tu voulais que je fasse comment ? »

Sa réponse est à peine audible, sa voix est comme brisée, voilée par un début de sanglot. D'un geste un peu hésitant, je pose une main sur son épaule, ne sachant que faire d'autre.

« - Comment t'as su… ? »

Même si j'aurais dû m'attendre à cette question, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être surpris.

« - Eh ben… Je t'ai dit, je te connais bien. Du coup, j'ai fini par avoir des doutes. Surtout par rapport à l'écriture. Et quand t'as parlé de mon dessin, avec le dragon… C'est un truc que j'ai jamais publié, enfin il me semble. »

Il hausse à peine les épaules et détourne encore un peu plus le regard.

« - Bref, j'étais pas sûr à cent pour cent. Mais voilà, ça m'a mis la puce à l'oreille… »

Toujours confiné dans son silence, il baisse la tête, puis il laisse passer un simple murmure à moitié étouffé et tremblant, l'air à la fois dépité et résigné.

« - Ok… »

Je ne sais même pas quoi dire pour au moins tenter de le mettre un peu moins mal à l'aise. Enfin, est-ce que ce serait possible, au vu d'une telle situation ?

« - Didi, fais pas cette tête.

\- Tu veux que je fasse quelle tête ? Hein… ? »

Je le sens vraiment nerveux, plus embarrassé que jamais, au bord des larmes.

« - Eh, c'est pas grave… »

Ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure phrase à dire pour le rassurer, mais je ne veux pas qu'il pense que je lui en veux, que je suis choqué, que je ne veux plus le voir. Ce serait injuste de ma part, les sentiments ne se contrôlent pas, je n'ai aucune raison de le blâmer.

Je lui tapote le dos en signe de réconfort, puis je décide de me lever pour aller ranger la lettre. On reparlera après… Peut-être que si je nous laisse seuls, chacun de notre côté, pendant quelques instants, ça aidera à décanter un peu… Ou pas du tout. Bon, on verra bien.

Après avoir rangé la lettre, je reviens à côté et… Bah merde, il est passé où ?

« -Didi ? »

Pas de réponse. Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ?

« - Eh ! Te cache pas, je vais pas te bouffer ! »

Je l'appelle plusieurs fois, rien. En dernier recours, je prends mon téléphone pour essayer de le joindre, rien non plus. Alors que ça ne lui ressemble pas… Là, je crois que j'ai merdé : il est parti et ne veut plus me parler. Je ne peux que l'imaginer, sur la route, au volant, peut-être les larmes aux yeux, comme c'était le cas avant qu'il parte. Et je ne peux rien y faire…

* * *

 _Mouahaha ! Eh ouais, je suis une méchante 8D Alors, que dites-vous de ça ? Que voyez-vous arriver par la suite ? Dites-moi donc :D_


	4. Chapter 4

**LETTRES ANONYMES**

Et ENCORE une fiction sur SysyTheHotdog et DidiChandouidoui, sorry not sorry. [Sydi]

 **Nota Beignet (haha lolilol quel humour) :**

Les deux personnes réelles qui inspirent cette histoire ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas, j'ai inventé une partie de leurs personnalités pour les besoins de cette fiction. Voilà, ça tombe sous le sens mais je le précise pour la forme.

Les gars, si vous tombez là-dessus… Patapé, please ^^

Bonne lecture, les gens ! :)

 _Arcs-en-ciel, pandas et licornes x3_

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Réflexions**

* * *

Deux jours. Je n'ai toujours pas eu la moindre réponse de la part de Dylan, pas même un simple message qui m'assurerait qu'il est toujours en un morceau. J'essaie de ne pas me formaliser, de ne pas trop insister, mais ce serait me voiler la face que de réfuter l'idée qu'il ne veut plus me parler, ou qu'il n'ose plus, je ne sais pas.

Sauf qu'au bout d'un moment, c'est beaucoup trop désagréable de ne plus avoir de ses nouvelles, surtout en sachant qu'il n'est probablement pas dans le meilleur état qui soit. Certes, il a toujours cette énergie, cette force de positiver, de voir la vie sous ses meilleurs aspects. Quelque chose que je ne peux d'ailleurs pas vraiment m'empêcher d'admirer chez lui. Mais, avec ce qui s'est passé, je doute qu'il se sente si bien que ça.

Agacé et tout de même un peu inquiet, je finis par me décider à prendre de ses nouvelles, indirectement, sans qu'il le sache, puisqu'il ne veut pas m'en donner volontairement.

« - Yes ?

\- Salut, Nini. Je te dérange pas.

\- Non, non, t'inquiète ! Tu vas bien ?

\- Euh… Ouais. Et toi ?

\- Ma foi, ça se passe. Quel bon vent ? »

C'est un peu bizarre de l'appeler pour ça, mais je préfère être sûr que tout va bien.

« - Eh ben… J'ai plus de nouvelles de Didi, tu sais comment il va ?

\- Bah, ça a l'air d'aller… Mais comment ça t'as plus de nouvelles ?

\- Il répond ni à mes appels, ni à mes messages.

\- Hein ? Mais comment ça se fait ? Il était pas chez toi, d'ailleurs ?

\- Si… Mais il est parti.

\- Euh… Je comprends plus rien…

\- C'est normal. Il s'est passé pas mal de trucs, j'ai été… Disons maladroit. Et il est parti. Comme ça, en fouine, alors que j'avais le dos tourné.

\- Mais… T'as fait quoi pour qu'il se barre comme ça sans prévenir ?

\- Eh ben… »

J'hésite quelques secondes à lui expliquer. C'est tellement tordu, toute cette histoire ! Mais en même temps, si je ne lui donne pas les raisons, ça va être plus compliqué de la convaincre de l'appeler alors que je pourrais le faire. Et de toute façon, je sais déjà que si je ne lui dis pas, elle va essayer de me tirer les vers du nez…

« - Bon, je vais commencer par le début. Depuis quelques temps, je reçois des lettres anonymes. De la même personne, je le sais parce que la signature est la même.

\- OK… ?

\- Mais c'est pas des lettres juste comme ça, à chaque fois c'est… C'est carrément des déclarations, en fait…

\- Oh ! Une admiratrice secrète ?

\- Eh ben… Presque.

\- Ah ? C'est-à-dire ?

\- Au fur et à mesure que j'en recevais, y a eu des petits détails qui ont commencé à me mettre la puce à l'oreille. Et… Au bout de quatre lettres, sur les cinq que j'ai reçues jusque là… Bah j'ai fini par comprendre.

\- Comprendre quoi ?

\- Que c'était pas vraiment une admiratrice anonyme. »

Je ne sais pas si elle a compris… Non, je ne pense pas, c'est tellement improbable. Quoique, quel serait le rapport avec Dylan, sinon ? Peut-être a-t-elle fait le rapprochement…

« - D'accord… Et donc ? »

Bon, elle n'a pas fait le lien. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, je soupire et me lance.

« - Anaïs… Ces lettres, c'est… C'est Dylan qui me les a écrites. »

Encore un silence, encore plus long cette fois. A un point tel que je n'aurais pas été surpris qu'elle raccroche.

« - T'es là ?

\- Oui, oui, je suis toujours là. Mais… Euh…

\- Ouais, je sais. Ça m'a fait un choc aussi.

\- Mais… T'en es sûr ? Comment t'as pu deviner ?

\- Bah… Déjà, au bout d'un moment, il a un peu gaffé, sans faire exprès je pense, il a parlé d'un dessin que j'ai jamais publié – enfin je crois – et que j'ai montré seulement à lui, et quelques autres de mes proches… Et puis aussi l'écriture, en fait. D'ailleurs, ça m'étonne qu'il ait pas pensé à ce détail, vu qu'on se connaît quand même depuis des années.

\- Ouais, j'avoue c'est bizarre… Enfin, comme on dit, plus c'est gros, plus ça passe. »

Ah, là je dois avouer que je ne l'avais pas vu comme ça. Mais c'est une bonne explication.

« - Pas faux, peut-être qu'il s'est pas attardé là-dessus parce que, bah finalement, c'était tellement improbable…

\- Pas tant que ça, visiblement. Mais t'as su seulement grâce à ça ? Et t'en es sûr ?

\- Surtout avec ça, oui. Bon, après, y avait d'autres détails. Notamment son comportement quand je lui en parlais.

\- Ah parce que tu lui en parlais ?

\- Bah… Ouais, au début je savais pas, donc je lui en parlais comme ça.

\- Eh ben, il a dû bien cacher son jeu.

\- T'as pas idée. J'ai mis un temps fou à me rendre compte qu'il était toujours un peu gêné quand je lui parlais de ça. Franchement, il est balèze, il a tenu longtemps…

\- Ouais… Mais à quel prix ?

\- Justement, c'est pour ça que je voulais que tu prennes des nouvelles de lui.

\- Je vois… Mais il est parti parce qu'il arrivait plus à le cacher, c'est ça ? »

Si ce n'était que ça… Je pense qu'il est surtout parti à cause de moi, parce que je lui ai forcé à me dire ce que je savais déjà, même si, au moins, ça a mis les choses à plat.

« - Je crois qu'il est parti à cause de plein de choses.

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Eh ben… Je lui ai fait comprendre que j'avais fini par deviner. Ça faisait un moment que j'étais au courant, et que lui faisait mine de rien quand en parlais… Du coup, j'ai tout balancé.

\- Oula, t'as pas dû faire dans la dentelle s'il s'est barré pour ça.

\- Bah… Je lui ai dit que je savais et pourquoi. Mais… J'avoue, j'ai un peu joué la provoc'…

\- C'est malin…

\- Je sais, mais sur le moment j'ai pas réussi à trouver un autre moyen.

\- Mmh, ça se vaut… Et donc, là-dessus, il s'est barré comme ça ?

\- Ouais, j'ai eu le malheur de quitter la pièce trente secondes, il est parti entre temps… Je savais qu'il était pas à l'aise du tout, et ça se comprend, mais de là à carrément partir !

\- Bah c'était la seule option pour lui, à ce moment-là.

\- Mais il aurait pu me parler, je sais pas…

\- Tu crois qu'il avait envie de remuer le couteau ? Tu viens de le dire, il était mal dans ses pompes à cause de ça.

\- C'est vrai… »

Je soupire longuement en m'affalant de dépit sur mon lit. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de culpabiliser. Peut-être qu'il va bien, et je l'espère sincèrement. Mais s'il va mal, c'est à cause de moi, à cause de ce que je lui ai dit. Bien sûr, ça a mis les choses au clair, et au moins j'ai été honnête. D'ailleurs, si j'avais été vache, j'aurais même pu lui reprocher de ne pas l'avoir été, puisqu'il ne m'a jamais parlé en face de ses réels sentiments envers moi. Sauf que je ne l'ai peut-être pas dit de la meilleure façon, et dans tous les cas c'était gênant pour lui. Et je ne pouvais décemment pas faire comme si de rien n'était.

« - Je suis désolé, vraiment j'aime pas du tout utiliser mes potes comme médiateurs… Mais là, je préfère pas prendre de risque, surtout que c'est de ma faute s'il est pas bien.

\- T'inquiète, c'est normal. Et puis tu m'utilises pas comme médiatrice, juste pour te donner des nouvelles de lui à défaut de les avoir directement.

\- Ouais, c'est pas faux…

\- Bon, je vais essayer de le joindre. Je te tiens au courant.

\- J'espère qu'il va te répondre.

\- Bah, je suis pas censée savoir tout ça, donc y a pas de raison.

\- Moui…

\- Eh ! Et si t'as des news entre temps, ou si tu veux juste en reparler, hésite pas, OK ?

\- T'es adorable.

\- J'essaie, j'essaie ! Allez…

\- A plus. Et merci encore.

\- Pas de souci. A plus ! »

 **[Quelques jours plus tard]**

Une semaine. Ça fait une semaine que je n'ai de nouvelles de Dylan que par l'intermédiaire d'Anaïs. Visiblement, il ne lui a pas parlé de ce qui s'est passé. Ou alors il l'a fait, mais elle se garde de me le dire. Ce qui se comprend tout à fait, elle n'a pas à faire le pigeon voyageur entre nous. En tout cas, s'il lui en a parlé, elle n'a jamais rien laissé paraître à chaque fois que je l'ai eue au bout du fil, et c'est plutôt remarquable.

Même si elle me dit comment il va, je sais très bien que je lui ai fait du mal. Oui, il m'envoyait ces lettres au lieu de s'ouvrir directement à moi. Oui, il me cachait des choses. Oui, il a fallu que je le cherche un peu trop pour avoir la confirmation que toutes ces déclarations venaient de lui. Mais, de mon côté, je l'ai un peu poussé à bout en voulant lui dire simplement que j'avais deviné. En plus de l'avoir laissé mariner quelques temps, je lui ai salement tiré les vers du nez. J'ai au moins autant de torts que lui… Si ce n'est plus.

Et, au-delà de ça, le jour où je me suis décidé, plus ou moins consciemment, ça tombait sur sa dernière lettre, la plus audacieuse. Qui m'avait clairement fait quelque chose… Sur le moment, je n'avais pas voulu y repenser, et encore moins lui en parler. Mais j'aurais peut-être dû. Si j'avais été honnête avec moi-même et avec lui, je lui aurais dit tout de suite que le fait que ces lettres viennent de lui me touchait encore plus et était loin de me déplaire. Ça lui aurait sûrement évité un grand moment de solitude et, surtout, tout ce temps à se renfermer sur lui-même et à ne plus oser me parler.

Je crois bien que j'ai merdé… Une semaine. Ça commence à faire long… J'en ai marre de ne pas pouvoir lui parler directement. Enfin, je pourrais, mais il ne répond jamais à mes appels, alors autant ne pas insister. Mais j'aimerais bien avoir de ses nouvelles de façon directe, ne serait-ce que pour entendre à nouveau sa voix.

Je continue de penser qu'on aurait pu éviter tout ça. Si j'étais resté à côté de lui, si j'avais davantage pris le temps de le rassurer et de lui dire ce que je pensais vraiment de tout ça, peut-être qu'il ne serait pas parti, ou au moins qu'on en aurait parlé un peu. C'est peut-être nécessaire qu'on se retrouve chacun de notre côté pour prendre du recul, mais ça aurait pu se faire de façon moins brutale.

Certes, il n'était pas censé savoir que j'avais deviné, et lui aussi me mentait à sa façon. Mais rien ne m'obligeait à faire l'innocent pendant tout ce temps. Parce que, finalement, je le blessais déjà sans le savoir avant et, après, je le blessais encore alors que j'aurais pu éviter. Je me sens coupable d'avoir continué à lui faire du mal, même si je ne m'en rendais pas compte sur le moment. Et je me sens triste de savoir qu'il se forçait constamment à ne rien laisser paraître, alors que je lui parlais de ça.

D'un côté, ça n'aurait pas changé grand-chose, à première vue, si je lui avais expliqué dès le début que j'avais compris son manège. A priori, je n'aurais pas eu de raison de me sentir coupable de faire mine de rien, puisque ça n'aurait rien changé qu'il le sache.

Sauf qu'il y a un détail qui change tout : mon ressenti. Ses lettres ont incontestablement éveillé quelque chose en moi. A chaque fois, j'étais flatté, ému, admiratif devant les tournures parfois poétiques, touché par cette sincérité audacieuse. Bien sûr, c'était un peu gênant, un peu bizarre de lire les aveux si enflammés d'un anonyme. Mais ça avait le mérite d'être spontané, honnête et respectueux. Pas de jalousie, pas de colère, pas de vulgarité, pas de violation de l'intimité – même dans la dernière lettre qui pourtant était sur le fil. Juste une personne qui ouvre son cœur, à distance, avec toute la beauté et l'intégrité imaginable d'une déclaration, et de façon plutôt originale, car il faut le dire, les lettres manuscrites, ça se perd…

Mais, alors que ça aurait dû tout faire retomber, le fait de comprendre que c'est Dylan qui m'écrivait ces lettres n'a pas fait changer tout ça. C'était même clairement plutôt l'inverse. Je n'en ai été qu'encore plus bouleversé, et pas forcément de façon négative. Certes, ça m'a fait un choc, c'était tellement impensable de sa part, ça n'avait rien à faire là et ça remettait quand même pas mal de choses en question. Pourtant, j'ai ressenti des choses assez révélatrices.

Réaliser que c'est lui qui m'avait écrit tous ces mots aussi beaux que troublants, qu'il éprouvait tout ça pour moi, qu'il n'osait pas me le dire en face et avait donc eu recours à ce moyen… Ça m'a chamboulé, les lettres en elles-mêmes m'ont fait comprendre à quel point il tient à moi, à quel point il m'estime, à quel point il m'aime… Et force m'est d'admettre que je n'y suis pas étranger. Non seulement ça m'émeut jusqu'à m'en remuer les tripes à chaque fois que j'y pense, mais ça me fait en plus me rendre compte que, finalement, j'ai envie de lui rendre tous ces mots d'amour, de passion, de tendresse. C'est tout bête. C'est tout aussi improbable que ça l'était de sa part. C'est très bizarre de me l'avouer. Mais c'est bien le cas.

Décidément, j'ai vraiment merdé, sur ce coup-là… Il faut que je répare ça. Ce n'est plus possible. Je ne veux pas qu'il reste terré dans son silence pendant des semaines. Je ne veux pas qu'il ait peur de me parler. Je ne veux pas qu'il pense que je le blâme de quoi que ce soit. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit malheureux. Je veux pouvoir lui parler, lui expliquer, lui avouer. Car j'ai des choses à avouer. Je ne peux plus me permettre de faire semblant, de jouer la provocation, de faire comme si ses aveux m'indifféraient, de prétendre que je ne peux que recevoir tous ces sentiments. Je dois en discuter avec lui, de façon posée, ouverte et sincère.

 **[…]**

C'est la première fois que je viens chez lui à l'improviste sans être sûr qu'il ne va pas me rejeter. Et, très honnêtement, j'appréhende… En plus, vu qu'il ne me donne plus signe de vie, c'est que lui aussi craint sûrement le moment où on va se retrouver face à face – car il faudra bien que ça arrive un jour. Je sens qu'on va avoir l'air vraiment glorieux, c'est pathétique…

Mes élucubrations sont interrompues par le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre et, à peine a-t-il croisé mon regard, sa mine se déconfit aussitôt. Je tente de garder le plus de contenance possible et esquisse un sourire timide et pas franchement convaincu, malgré tout.

« - Salut. »

Il reste muet de stupeur et de gêne pendant quelques secondes, qui semblent durer bien plus que ce qu'elles sont.

« - Salut…

\- Est-ce que… Je peux entrer ? »

Après un autre moment de flottement, il reprend de l'aplomb et hoche machinalement la tête, s'écartant pour ouvrir complètement et me laisser passer.

« - Euh oui, oui, vas-y… Fais comme chez toi, comme d'hab'.

\- Merci… »

J'entre donc et il me suit après avec refermé la porte. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment lui parler, après tout ce temps de silence. Il a accepté que je rentre par politesse, et parce que j'ai fait la route, mais son air aussi enthousiaste que celui d'un cochon qui va à l'abattoir en dit long. Il appréhende vraiment de me parler, et même simplement de m'avoir en face de lui. Je ne sais pas comment agir… Ce qui est pourtant quelque chose de bien rare avec lui.

* * *

 _Patapé, s'il vous plize ! Je sais, je suis cruelle avec mes cliffhangers ^^_

 _Bref, qu'en dites-vous ? What comes next (oui je change de langue pour pas trop me répéter XD) ?_


	5. Chapter 5

**LETTRES ANONYMES**

Et ENCORE une fiction sur SysyTheHotdog et DidiChandouidoui, sorry not sorry. [Sydi]

 **Nota Beignet (haha lolilol quel humour) :**

Les deux personnes réelles qui inspirent cette histoire ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas, j'ai inventé une partie de leurs personnalités pour les besoins de cette fiction. Voilà, ça tombe sous le sens mais je le précise pour la forme.

Les gars, si vous tombez là-dessus… Patapé, please ^^

Bonne lecture, les gens ! :)

 _Arcs-en-ciel, pandas et licornes x3_

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Explications**

* * *

Toujours aussi peu enthousiaste, il me propose tout de même un café, que j'accepte plus par politesse qu'autre chose. Je veux surtout lui parler. Simplement et sincèrement. Mais je sais que ça ne va pas être simple, d'autant plus qu'il ne veut peut-être plus entendre parler de tout ça, laisser cette histoire dans un coin pour ne plus jamais la remettre sur le tapis.

« - Je pensais pas que tu viendrais directement ici. »

Sa voix un peu confuse me tire de mes pensées, lorsqu'il vient s'asseoir à côté de moi en me tendant une des deux tasses qu'il a en mains. Je la prends et souris, un peu bêtement, certes, mais au fond je suis tellement heureux et soulagé de le revoir, de l'entendre à nouveau, de l'avoir devant moi, de pouvoir échanger avec lui.

« - Faut dire que ça aurait été compliqué de te parler par téléphone. »

Mon ton n'est nullement accusateur, au contraire j'essaie même de détendre un peu l'atmosphère. Même si, je l'avoue, ce n'est peut-être pas le meilleur moyen. Et, visiblement, il ne l'a pas pris avec humour. Bon, c'était pas très malin de ma part…

« - D'ailleurs, je suis aussi venu pour ça, en fait. Je voulais avoir des nouvelles… Et puis, merde ! Je voulais te voir, c'est tout. D'habitude ça pose pas de problème !

\- Je te rejette pas.

\- Je sais bien ! Mais je t'ai jamais vu aussi maussade quand j'arrive chez toi…

\- Sysy… J'étais mort de trouille à l'idée de te revoir. »

Eh ben, ma foi ! Ça a le mérite d'être direct et d'ouvrir la brèche. Enfin, je n'aurais pas pensé que ça irait jusque là. Il avait carrément peur de me reparler ! Il est encore plus mal à l'aise que moi… Bon, en même temps, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il a filé à l'anglaise l'autre jour. La tête baissée, il triture sa tasse nerveusement, le visage rosi par la gêne et le regard fuyant.

« - Oh, à ce point… ? Je pensais pas.

\- Bah ouais…

\- En même temps, c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour te reparler. C'est un peu vache de ma part d'agir comme ça, je vais pas dire le contraire, mais fallait que je le fasse. Je voulais pas qu'on reste sans se parler. Et j'avais envie… J'avais besoin de te voir et de discuter.

\- Mmh… Je me doute.

\- Tu m'en veux… ? »

Il me regarde brièvement et laisse partir un petit rire sarcastique à peine audible.

« - C'est pas à toi que j'en veux.

\- Mais… T'as aucune raison de t'en vouloir. »

Il hausse nonchalamment les épaules, se terrant encore dans son silence, ce qui suffit à comprendre qu'il est sérieux et surtout vraiment mal vis-à-vis de tout ça, et de moi. Je lève les yeux au ciel en soupirant, agacé de le voir s'auto-flageller alors qu'il n'a rien fait de grave.

« - J'ai aucune raison de te blâmer pour quoi que ce soit ! Je sais juste pas ce qui t'a pris, pourquoi t'es parti comme ça, sans prévenir. Bon, j'ai compris que t'étais mal à l'aise, hein. Mais… Vraiment, je comprends pas pourquoi tu t'es enfui dès que j'ai eu le dos tourné.

\- Tu viens de le dire. J'étais mal à l'aise. A ce point, oui. »

Bon, eh ben Anaïs avait raison à ce sujet, il était tellement mal qu'il n'osait plus rien dire et avait trouvé pour seule option la fuite. Voyons le positif, ça fait une question en moins.

« - Je comprends que tu sois gêné, c'est normal. J'étais pas censé savoir que toutes ces lettres, là, ça venait de toi, et j'ai fini par le savoir et par te faire avouer. Mais… Pourquoi t'avais aussi peur de me revoir ? Tu sais bien que je me moquerais jamais de toi…

\- Ouais mais là, c'est pas pareil ! Ça te concerne directement, et c'est pas n'importe quoi.

\- Mais même…

\- Non, ça marche pas comme ça ! Pourquoi tu crois que je t'ai fait mes déclarations en anonyme ? Je pouvais pas te balancer, comme ça, après des années d'amitié, un truc du genre : « Eh, au fait, t'es mon super pote mais en vrai tu me plais, ça te dit on tente un truc ? », tu croyais quoi ? »

Ah, voilà qu'il met des mots sur ce qu'il ressent. En vrai, je veux dire, pas seulement à l'écrit, via un courrier sans nom. Et, autant le dire, ça me fait quelque chose… Bon, sang, en fait il me trouble de plus en plus ! Je ne dis pas que ces aveux ont tout déclenché, ça devait déjà être enfoui quelque part… Mais plus ils se font concrets, plus ça me touche.

« - Je sais bien… Mais t'as pas à t'en vouloir pour quoi que ce soit. J'aurais pas fait le malin non plus, à ta place, j'aurais sûrement réagi pareil !

\- Mouais…

\- Je voulais simplement te parler. J'ai sûrement pas choisi la meilleure méthode, j'y suis un peu allé en mode pachyderme, mais j'avais pas trop d'idées… »

Je sens qu'il s'en veut toujours malgré toutes mes tentatives pour le rassurer, et qu'il est toujours aussi gêné de m'adresser la parole ou de me regarder en face. Et le pire, c'est que moi-même, je ne suis pas totalement à l'aise. J'ai des choses à lui dire. Je ne peux pas faire comme si de rien n'était, surtout si ça peut lui éviter un moment de solitude – encore un.

« - Tu sais, j'ai eu tout le temps de réfléchir à tout ça. Et… Déjà, dès le début, même quand je savais pas que c'était toi, bah toutes ces lettres, je les trouvais adorables. Ça m'amusait, c'était un peu chelou, mais c'était touchant. Et puis, toujours bien écrit, toujours avec de belles phrases, tout ça… Enfin bref, c'était mignon. »

A ces mots, il lâche encore un rire désabusé, haussant les épaules de dépit.

« - Mais quand j'ai su que c'était toi… Bah évidemment, c'était super étrange, ça m'a complètement perturbé, j'étais même pas sûr jusqu'à ce que je te le demande directement. Mais même si ça me faisait encore plus bizarre, même si c'était gênant, ben je trouvais toujours ça adorable.

\- Ah… ?

\- Bah ouais. Et puis t'es le premier à dire que j'aime bien tes trucs malaisants, alors…

\- Sysy !

\- Bon OK, c'est hors-sujet, je déconne. Mais quand même !

\- Mmh… »

J'ai l'impression d'être un mauvais acteur dans un navet romantique à la noix, tant je me sens embarrassé à l'idée de tout lui expliquer. Pourtant, quand il faut, il faut.

« - Didi… C'était pas totalement insensé de passer par des lettres anonymes. C'est une alternative comme une autre. Je comprends que t'aies pas osé me dire tout ça en vrai…

\- J'avais peur de tout gâcher. Et puis… Le fait de l'écrire, de t'avouer tout ça de loin, sans que tu t'en doutes, je me sentais capable de tout. T'étais censé ne pas deviner que c'était moi, alors je mettais tout ce qui me venait en tête… Même si des fois, c'était un peu… Voilà.

\- Bah, tu sais, même ça, ça a eu le mérite d'avoir son effet.

\- Hein… ? »

Oups, là c'est sorti tout seul, je n'avais pas vraiment l'intention de balancer ça comme ça. Enfin, au moins, maintenant c'est fait. Un sourire un peu crispé aux lèvres, je hausse les épaules pour faire mine de rien, même si je sais que c'est loin d'être rien.

« - T'es sérieux… ?

\- Ben… Ouais. »

Long silence. Je ne sais pas s'il est surpris, incrédule, troublé… Peut-être bien tout ça à la fois, en fait. Je comprends qu'il ne s'attende pas à ce que ses lettres, censées être celles d'un admirateur secret qui pourrait être n'importe qui que je ne connais pas, aient autant retenu mon intérêt. Je comprends qu'il ait du mal à croire que ses paroles m'aient autant touché, même les plus osées. Je comprends qu'il soit d'autant plus perturbé par tout ça. Ça n'a rien de banal, je m'en rends bien compte.

Soudain, il se lève d'un coup, un peu trop brusquement pour que ce soit un hasard, et prend nos deux tasses vides, devant mon regard perplexe.

« - Bon, je reviens, je vais rincer ça. »

Sans me laisser le temps de réagir, il quitte la pièce pour aller à la cuisine. Agacé et en même temps amusé par une réaction si caricaturale, avouons-le, je lance une remarque taquine pour faire écho à l'autre jour.

« - Promis, moi je me sauve pas pendant que t'as le dos tourné.

\- C'est malin ! »

Bon, il me crie ça à distance, mais au moins il m'a entendu. Là encore, je ne sais pas si c'était la meilleure manière de détendre l'atmosphère, mais j'essaie. D'autant plus que, là, c'est moi qui suis mal à l'aise. Ce n'est pas rien, ce que je viens de lui avouer.

Mais, tout de même, je ne vais pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça. J'ai encore dit quelque chose de gênant, je l'ai encore fait de manière pas forcément subtile, mais les choses sont comme elles sont, je ressens ce que je ressens, et je ne suis pas venu ici pour lui dire les choses à moitié. D'ailleurs, j'en ai encore en réserve. Ça va être encore un peu plus compliqué à expliquer, mais je le ferai. J'en ai assez de tourner en rond.

Déterminé, je me lève à mon tour et, lorsqu'il revient, je m'avance vers lui, essayant de garder le peu de contenance qui me reste. Car, oui, contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, je me sens déstabilisé, moi aussi. C'est tout de même mon meilleur pote, à la base, et c'est tout… Enfin, c'était supposé être tout.

« - Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ?

\- Comment, comme ça ?

\- S'il te plaît, fais pas l'idiot. Pourquoi t'esquives ?

\- Mais j'esquive rien du tout !

\- Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi tu te barres à chaque fois que t'en as l'occasion ? Je suis venu pour discuter avec toi, pas pour te bouffer vivant ! »

Résigné, il soupire longuement en détournant le regard, ne sachant que répondre.

« - En plus, je suis sûr que tu serais pas très digeste…

\- Mais… Petit con, va ! »

Il accompagne ces jolis mots d'une tape sur mon épaule, faussement vexé. Autant dire que je le préfère comme ça, c'est le Didi que je connais, avec qui je déconne tout le temps, avec qui j'échange des insultes affectueuses, avec qui je ne me suis jamais senti confus. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Et je me doute que c'est son cas aussi. Enfin, au moins, ça a eu le mérite de le faire rire, pour de vrai. Peut-être qu'il commence à se détendre un peu par rapport à tout ça, qui sait ?

Soudainement, je me sens pousser des ailes. Je ne réfléchis même plus, profitant de cette brèche qui s'est peut-être ouverte. Dans un mouvement totalement spontané, je me rapproche et dépose un petit baiser tout près de ses lèvres. Un frisson presque imperceptible lui échappe, ce qui ne l'empêche pas de me lancer un regard surpris, les sourcils froncés.

« - A quoi tu joues ?

\- Bah, rien.

\- Tu te fous de moi ? »

Visiblement offensé, il recule d'un pas et continue de me fixer d'un air accusateur. A la fois perdu devant une telle réaction et honteux de ma propre attitude, je baisse la tête en soupirant, ne sachant plus vraiment comment agir.

« - Excuse-moi, j'ai pas réfléchi…

\- C'est quoi, ton truc, là ? Tu sais très bien que ça me fout mal à l'aise et tu fais ça !

Son regard passe de la colère soupçonneuse à l'incompréhension totale, avec une pointe de… Tristesse ? Et merde. Décidément, je m'y prends comme un pied.

« - Le prends pas mal… C'est pas pour te rendre mal à l'aise, je t'assure.

\- Pourquoi, alors ?

\- Parce que j'en avais envie. »

Toujours sans réfléchir vraiment à ce que je fais, comme emporté par un étrange enthousiasme, je m'approche encore et entoure sa taille de mes bras. Mais il n'est visiblement pas très à l'aise avec cette initiative de ma part.

« - Sysy, qu'est-ce que tu fais… ? »

Devant cette question à l'allure naïve mais tout de même justifiée, je me recule pour lui laisser son espace vital et pose simplement une main qui se veut rassurante sur son bras.

« - Écoute, je te l'ai dit, tes lettres, elles m'ont fait quelque chose. Pas seulement au début. J'ai continué à aimer les lire même quand j'ai su que c'était toi. C'était super bizarre, ça me faisait peur, je savais pas comment réagir, tout ça… Mais ça me plaisait. Et de savoir que… Que tu ressens tout ça pour moi… »

Ne pouvant résister, je reviens plus près de lui et remonte ma main jusqu'à son épaule.

« - Bah ça m'a touché. Et en même temps, ça m'a fait de la peine pour toi, parce que tu t'es fait chier à le cacher constamment, et je t'en parlais sans savoir… Enfin bref, du coup, même si tout ça était complètement tiré par les cheveux, improbable, chelou, même un peu effrayant… Je pouvais pas m'empêcher de relire tes lettres, en sachant que c'était toi, et de les apprécier. Ça me faisait un truc, je sais pas… »

Toujours un brin hostile à mon contact, il ne bouge plus et continue de me dévisager, attendant probablement des explications plus précises. Ce qui se comprend.

« - Je sais que c'est bizarre, mais ça m'a vraiment pas laissé de marbre. C'est comme si… Comme si ça avait fait remonter quelque chose. Je sais pas comment expliquer…

\- Remonter quelque chose ? Comment ça ?

\- Eh ben…

\- Non mais attends, t'es en train de me dire que là, comme par hasard, maintenant que tu sais que tout ça, ça vient de moi, tu te mets à ressentir quelque chose ? Te fous pas de moi ! »

Bon, je crois que je m'y suis vraiment pris comme une manche à balai, en plus de l'avoir vexé et attristé, je l'ai vraiment mis en colère, et il doute de moi. Tout ce que je ne voulais pas.

« - Je me fous pas de toi, arrête…

\- Alors c'est quoi, ton petit manège, là ? Tu te pointes comme ça, après une semaine, et tu me dis qu'en fait depuis tout ce temps, mes lettres te font quelque chose ? Tu pouvais pas m'en parler avant ?

\- Comment voulais-tu que je t'en parle ? Tu t'es barré dès que j'ai eu le dos tourné et t'as jamais répondu au téléphone !

\- Et qu'est-ce qui t'empêchait de venir plus tôt ? »

Là, il m'a posé une colle. Je dois avouer que je n'ai plus vraiment d'argument. Certes, il était parti comme un voleur, et il a encore du mal à me faire face maintenant. Mais, c'est vrai, qu'est-ce qui, concrètement, m'empêchait de venir ici quelques jours avant ? Il n'y a rien à rajouter, je me suis vraiment foiré du début à la fin, sur ce coup-là. J'ai fait n'importe quoi. Je l'ai laissé mariner pendant une semaine avant de venir lui parler, alors que j'aurais pu essayer avant, même sans être sûr du résultat. J'aurais dû, même si ça me faisait peur.

* * *

 _Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! Eh ouais, encore un peu de suspense, mais bon, vous m'aimez quand même… Hein… ? é_è_


	6. Chapter 6

**LETTRES ANONYMES**

Et ENCORE une fiction sur SysyTheHotdog et DidiChandouidoui, sorry not sorry. [Sydi]

 **Nota Beignet (haha lolilol quel humour) :**

Les deux personnes réelles qui inspirent cette histoire ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas, j'ai inventé une partie de leurs personnalités pour les besoins de cette fiction. Voilà, ça tombe sous le sens mais je le précise pour la forme.

Les gars, si vous tombez là-dessus… Patapé, please ^^

Bonne lecture, les gens ! :)

 _Arcs-en-ciel, pandas et licornes x3_

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Accalmie**

* * *

C'est tellement rare que le ton monte comme ça entre nous deux, ça me déstabilise et je me sens mal de le mettre dans cet état. Car, inutile de le nier, c'est à cause de moi s'il est comme ça. J'essaie de rester calme et de mettre de l'ordre là-dedans, mais ce n'est vraiment pas facile.

« - Didi… Si je suis pas venu avant, c'est juste que j'osais pas. Je savais pas quoi te dire. Je savais même plus ce que je pensais, moi.

\- Ah ouais ? Bah je sais pas, apparemment, ça te « faisait quelque chose ».

\- Oui bah c'est pas le truc le plus évident à comprendre, hein ! Mais pourquoi tu crois que je suis gêné, moi aussi ? Pourquoi tu crois que je viens t'en reparler ? Pourquoi tu crois que j'essaie de t'approcher ? Ça sort pas de nulle part !

\- Bah excuse-moi, mais c'est l'impression que ça me donne. Comment tu veux que je sois sûr de pouvoir croire à tout ça ? Tu me laisses comme ça pendant une semaine, et là tu viens me balancer qu'en fait t'as des sentiments pour moi toi aussi, ou je sais même pas quoi, genre t'as chopé ça entre deux ?

\- Mais arrête, un peu ! Déjà, d'une, t'as jamais répondu au téléphone, donc c'était pas très encourageant non plus ! »

Bon, dans tout ça, j'aurai au moins eu un argument à peu près constructif. Après tout, c'est vrai, rien ne l'empêchait de donner signe de vie. Heureusement que je prenais des nouvelles par l'intermédiaire d'Anaïs, sinon j'aurais eu des sueurs froides plusieurs fois.

« - Et de deux, non, j'ai pas chopé ça, comme tu dis. J'y ai réfléchi, et la semaine qui a passé, ça a servi à quelque chose là-dedans, figure-toi.

\- Ah, et donc en une semaine t'aurais découvert ça ?

\- Bah…

\- Excuse, mais ce genre de truc, ça arrive pas comme ça, au milieu de nulle part, après des années d'amitié ! Tu crois quoi ? Que mes sentiments datent de mes premières lettres ? »

Je sens que ce début d'engueulade, en plus d'avoir ni queue ni tête, n'arrange rien du tout. De toute façon, une dispute n'arrange jamais vraiment les choses. Le problème, c'est qu'il est vraiment contrarié, et il a surtout peur que je ne sois pas vraiment sérieux. Et ça se comprend… C'est vrai, après tout, il m'a fallu ça pour me rendre compte que le terme « meilleur ami » n'était peut-être pas ce qui le qualifiait le mieux par rapport à moi, à ce que je pense de lui, à comment je le considère. Et c'est arrivé d'un coup, comme s'il avait simplement fallu que je sache que lui est amoureux de moi… Ce n'est peut-être pas un hasard.

Au fond, ça expliquerait tout. Enfin, ou presque. J'ai peut-être simplement eu besoin d'un déclic… Qu'est-ce qui prouve qu'il n'y avait pas ce petit quelque chose, enfoui dans les tréfonds de mon esprit, jamais révélé car tellement improbable et inadéquat, si l'on part du principe qu'on est « meilleurs amis » ? D'ailleurs, là encore, comme par hasard, l'idée de me choque pas plus que ça. Et puis, d'après ce qu'il me dit, ses sentiments envers moi dépassent l'amitié depuis un moment déjà… Mais alors, ça voudrait dire qu'il se cache depuis tout ce temps !

« - Sysy…? »

Il a soudainement baissé d'un ton, visiblement inquiet que je ne dise plus rien. Et, sans que je m'y attende, il se rapproche, de lui-même, me fixant d'un regard adouci.

« - J'essaie juste de te comprendre… Comment t'as pu te rendre compte de ça comme ça, en quelques jours, juste en sachant que c'était le cas pour moi ? Alors que moi, j'ai mis des années à comprendre…

\- Ah oui… ?

\- Ben, ouais. Donc, tu vois, ça m'emballe moyen que tu viennes, si c'est pour me donner de faux espoirs. Parce que si ce que tu ressens, ça disparaît aussi vite que c'est venu…

\- Mais nan, c'est pas arrivé comme ça, justement ! »

Là, je crois que mon agacement et mes longues réflexions intérieures ont parlé pour moi, ou devrais-je dire gaffé pour moi. Enfin, est-ce vraiment une gaffe ? Après tout, je voulais lui parler sincèrement, alors pourquoi cacher ça, puisque ça m'a tout l'air d'être une vérité que je viens moi-même de découvrir plus ou moins ?

« - Je suis perdu, Didi… Moi-même, je comprends à peine ce qui s'est passé. Je t'ai dit, tes lettres, ça m'a fait quelque chose. Ça m'a ému de savoir ce que tu ressens pour moi, tous tes aveux et tes compliments me faisaient de l'effet, et… Et puis merde ! Je sais pas d'où ça sort, ni depuis combien de temps c'est comme ça, mais ça a fait ressortir un truc, voilà ! »

Un silence des plus pesants prend place à nouveau, plus ça va, plus c'est embarrassant, je suis de plus en plus mal à l'aise, non seulement à cause de mes aveux, mais aussi du fait qu'il n'ait pas l'air totalement convaincu.

« - Ressortir un truc ? »

Sa voix intriguée brise le calme un peu trop bien installé jusqu'alors.

« - Parce que c'était déjà là ? »

Même si je me posais déjà la question intérieurement, ça reste tout récent, et le fait de l'entendre de sa part me trouble encore plus.

« - Je… J'en sais rien, putain… Ouais, peut-être… Ouais… »

Je suis moi-même surpris d'en être arrivé à dire ça. Même si lui est manifestement encore plus étonné, ce qui est logique. Mais, au-delà de ça, je me sens… Soulagé. Comme si le fait de me l'avouer et de le lui avouer avait ôté un poids de mes épaules. Un poids que je ne ressentais pourtant pas auparavant, malgré le fait que j'ai l'étrange sensation que j'ai longtemps masqué mes sentiments, comme ça a été le cas pour lui, sauf que pour ma part, ça se faisait de manière complètement inconsciente. Le cerveau humain est parfois si étrange…

Étant donné qu'il s'est adouci, je me sens un peu plus confiant et audacieux. Je me rapproche alors encore un peu plus de lui.

« - Je suis désolé, je voulais pas te faire de peine. Vraiment, je t'assure.

\- Je sais… J'ai juste eu peur que tu dises ça sans y avoir vraiment réfléchi, parce que c'est quand même une sacrée coïncidence.

\- Peut-être pas… »

Je hausse les épaules et esquisse un timide sourire, qu'il me rend de façon tout aussi hésitante. Mais je crois qu'on s'est compris, ce n'est peut-être pas une coïncidence si nous sommes restés proches depuis tout ce temps, si nous avons développé les mêmes sentiments vis-à-vis de l'autre, de façon plus ou moins consciente.

« - Tu sais, je dis ça aussi pour tout le reste du temps… Tout celui où tu te traînais ça aux pieds sans jamais le dire.

\- Tu pouvais pas savoir. Mais… Et toi, alors ?

\- J'y pensais jamais, en fait. C'est sûrement resté planqué quelque part, et c'est jamais sorti. Peut-être que… Je sais pas, que mon propre inconscient me protégeait, ou j'en sais rien…

\- Faudrait que je réfléchisse à une vidéo sur des théories sur le cerveau. »

D'abord surpris par cette remarque qui sort de nulle part et tranche complètement avec notre discussion, j'éclate de rire et lui tapote l'épaule d'un geste taquin.

« - N'empêche… Ça a vraiment l'air d'être ça. Je me le cachais tout seul, ou je sais pas…

\- Sûrement. C'est pas impossible. Et c'est peut-être pas plus mal.

\- Ouais. Mais après… Du coup, avec le recul, je crois que… D'une certains façon, je me suis toujours senti attiré… Enfin, pas forcément comme ça, tu vois, mais… Je pensais pas que ça pouvait être plus que de l'amitié entre nous, donc j'y réfléchissais même pas. »

Je laisse partir les mots sans même y réfléchir, comme s'ils dépassaient ma pensée et s'échappaient de ma bouche sans être passés par la phase cérébrale auparavant. Je déballe mon ressenti, bien que très vague et incertaine, sans artifices. Et, en fait, ça fait du bien.

« - Et j'ai toujours apprécié le fait d'être le plus proche de toi, par rapport à d'autres. Enfin, t'es proche d'autres gens, et heureusement, hein ! Mais des fois, tu… Tu me « privilégies », d'une certaine façon, et ça m'a toujours fait plaisir de me sentir… Je sais pas, spécial, peut-être. Même si c'était pas pour tout, tout le temps. Et… Je crois que tes lettres ont fait revenir tout ça. Je me suis senti spécial à tes yeux, et… Enfin, voilà. Ouais, finalement, ça vient peut-être pas de rien. »

Par automatisme, je me suis encore rapproché de lui en parlant. Mes mains sont venues se poser sur ses bras, et mon regard n'a quasiment pas quitté le sien. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un navet de romance niaise truffé de scènes de déclarations pathétiques écrites avec les pieds… Mais, étrangement, ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça.

« - Je sais pas exactement ce qui m'arrive, et je sais pas vraiment d'où ça sort. Mais… C'est là, je m'en rends bien compte. Et… J'ai pas envie de gâcher ça. Plus je te lisais, plus j'avais envie de partager tout ce dont tu me parlais avec toi. Et… C'est toujours le cas. »

Je sens la chaleur me monter à la tête et mon corps frémir de plus en plus, l'évocation de ces quelques souvenirs ayant éveillé ces sensations en moi. J'ose à peine bouger, le souffle court. Lorsqu'il relève la tête, son regard croise le mien pour ne plus le quitter.

« - C'est vrai… ? »

Je hausse vaguement les épaules en guise d'acquiescement, ne sachant que dire de plus. L'air incertain, il prend ma main, la caresse doucement et rapproche son nez du mien, l'effleurant presque. Nos respirations un peu plus rapides et saccadées que la normale se mêlent, ses yeux éclairés d'une lueur d'envie se baissent à nouveau.

« - Embrasse-moi… »

D'abord pris de court par cette demande on ne peut plus directe, je laisse tomber toute trace d'hésitation et de réflexion, désireux dans le suivre sur cette voie. J'attrape sa nuque de ma main libre et scelle nos lèvres en un baiser passionné et tendre, qui nous fait tous les deux frémir d'aise, de soulagement, un peu de nervosité. Un baiser inédit, au goût de sentiments longtemps cachés enfin révélés au grand jour, de nouveauté fascinante, d'aventure, et d'une certaine innocence. Un baiser qui semble assez intuitif pour lui, un peu moins évident pour moi, mais dans lequel je me laisse bien volontiers entraîner.

Tout cela devrait nous paraître totalement inapproprié, nous rebuter, nous refroidir, nous effrayer. Mais c'est tout le contraire, pour lui comme pour moi, nous sautons tous les deux à pieds joints dans le délire, tous les deux sur la même longueur d'ondes.. Et tout ce qui semblait s'embrouiller dans ma tête a l'air désormais beaucoup plus clair, l'avoir tout près de moi de cette façon semble répondre à toutes les interrogations en un clin d'œil.

Même si je suis un peu déstabilisé et hésitant, je sens toute son euphorie passer dans ce premier baiser que nous partageons tous les deux. Ses lèvres continuent de chercher frénétiquement les miennes, ses doigts resserrent nerveusement ma main, son bras libre me presse contre lui, son souffle est de plus en plus troublé. En tout cas, il semble plus confiant et à l'aise que moi, même si c'est loin, très loin de me déplaire.

Au bout d'un moment, il se recule, sans pour autant me lâcher, et me regarde avec un petit sourire timide, les joues rosies par la gêne.

« - J'en ai rêvé, tu sais… »

Bien que je sois toujours un peu nerveux, cet aveu de sa part me fait sourire. Je le savais déjà plus ou moins, grâce à ses déclarations manuscrites censées être anonymes, mais ça me fait vraiment quelque chose de l'entendre, en direct, de sa voix.

« - Moi non, mais… Quand t'en parlais dans tes lettres, l'idée me déplaisait pas vraiment.

\- Oh, c'est vrai ça ? »

Devant son regard pétillant et son sourire malicieux, j'acquiesce silencieusement et baisse mes bras pour les passer autour de sa taille, répondant à son étreinte. Visiblement encore plus emballé par ces mots, il attrape ma tête entre ses mains et m'embrasse un peu plus fougueusement. D'abord un peu déstabilisé, je m'accoutume à ce baiser et y réponds avec d'autant plus de ferveur, resserrant machinalement le tissu de son T-shirt dans son dos.

Les sensations et les émotions déferlent en moi, monopolisant mon corps et mon esprit. Je me perds dans cette vague immense, entre ses baisers insistants, son souffle haletant qui se mêle au mien, la douce tiédeur de ses lèvres, ses caresses fébriles sur mon visage et dans mes cheveux, sa chaleur corporelle tout près de moi et sous mes mains…

J'ai tout de même du mal à mettre de côté l'idée que ça me fait quand même bizarre. Car, après tout, je n'aurais jamais imaginé tout ça i peine quelques semaines. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il m'aimait de cette façon, et à ce point, tant il réussissait à me le cacher. Je n'aurais jamais cru remettre mes propres sentiments en question suite à ça. Et je n'aurais jamais cru me retrouver là, dans ses bras, en train de l'embrasser, de le serrer de cette manière contre moi, de ressentir de telles choses avec lui.

Mais en même temps, c'est vraiment agréable, et je ne peux pas passer à côté de ça. Il m'a avoué ce qu'il ressentait, je me suis moi-même rendu compte qu'il ne me laissait pas indifférent, on a finalement pu en discuter, et maintenant, tout semble clair. Je perçois dans chacun de ses gestes toute l'affection et tout l'amour qu'il a pour moi, et qu'il s'était pourtant résigné à masquer en permanence, déversant toute sa frustration dans des lettres dont je n'aurais a priori pas dû découvrir qu'elles étaient de lui.

Lorsqu'il se recule, sa bouche descend dans mon cou, où il dépose quelques petits bisous, tout en faisant glisser ses mains jusqu'à mon buste. Puis, il brise le silence d'une voix timide.

« - Je suis désolé pour l'autre jour… J'aurais pas dû partir comme ça. J'ai eu tellement peur, j'ai pas su quoi faire d'autre…

\- T'excuse pas, j'aurais pas fait le malin non plus, à ta place. Et puis… C'est peut-être pas plus mal, on aura eu le temps d'y réfléchir chacun de notre côté.

\- Moui. Mais bon, quand même…

\- Te mine pas pour ça. C'est passé, maintenant. »

Appuyant mes propos, je le regarde avec un sourire et dépose un baiser sur son front. Il glousse un peu nerveusement, puis il prend ma main et se recule.

« - Viens avec moi. »

Il m'entraîne avec lui hors de la pièce pour aller directement à sa chambre. Un peu surpris et douteux, je me laisse tout de même embarquer, curieux de savoir ce qu'il a en tête. Il ferme la porte et s'assied sur son lit, puis me regarde en tapotant la place à côté de lui, m'adressant un sourire complice.

« - On sera mieux, là. »

Toujours un brin suspicieux, je m'installe près de lui et il m'enlace aussitôt, me serrant fort contre lui. Troublé mais enthousiaste, je réponds à son étreinte et n'oppose pas la moindre résistance lorsqu'il relève la tête pour m'embrasser à nouveau. Je le sens encore plus exalté, plus pressé que tout à l'heure, et ce de plus en plus au fil des secondes, où ma bouche flirte avec la sienne, mes mains caressent doucement son dos, mon corps se presse par automatisme contre le sien.

Envahis par une euphorie fiévreuse et une passion incontrôlée, nous poursuivons dans cette lancée, avec des gestes de plus en plus frénétiques, la respiration haletante, le cœur battant à la chamade.

* * *

 _Eh ouais, ma gueule, j'ai arrêté là ! HAHAHA JE SUIS DEMONIAQUE 8D_

 _Une petite idée de la suite… ? Allez, vous me connaissez, maintenant, c'est pas dur à deviner :p (spoil de grand malade, haha)_


	7. Chapter 7

**LETTRES ANONYMES**

Et ENCORE une fiction sur SysyTheHotdog et DidiChandouidoui, sorry not sorry. [Sydi]

 **Nota Beignet (haha lolilol quel humour) :**

Les deux personnes réelles qui inspirent cette histoire ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas, j'ai inventé une partie de leurs personnalités pour les besoins de cette fiction. Voilà, ça tombe sous le sens mais je le précise pour la forme.

Les gars, si vous tombez là-dessus… Patapé, please ^^

Bonne lecture, les gens ! :)

 _Arcs-en-ciel, pandas et licornes x3_

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Découvertes**

* * *

Au bout d'une ou deux bonnes minutes, Dylan me pousse pour me faire tomber sur le matelas. Il se décale pour me laisser m'installer à peu près correctement, puis m'enlace à nouveau et entame une série de petits baisers sous mon oreille, descendant jusqu'à mon cou. Je frémis à ce contact et ferme les yeux pour mieux apprécier les sensations. Une main se faufile sous mon haut et effleure ma peau lentement, puis avec de plus en plus d'assurance.

Je finis par rouvrir les yeux, quelque peu déstabilisé par tant d'audace et d'intimité, d'un seul coup. Comme s'il y en avait soudainement trop, alors que je suis bien conscient d'avoir tout apprécié jusque là, et même de continuer à aimer ce qu'il fait. D'autant plus que je devrais plutôt savoir à quoi m'attendre, étant donné tout ce qu'il détaillait dans ses dernières lettres.

« - Euh, Didi, attends… »

Je le repousse gentiment d'une main, un peu embêté. Il esquisse un sourire nerveux et se décale sur le côté, visiblement confus.

« - Excuse-moi, je m'emballe un peu trop. Mais tu sais, je veux pas que tu te sentes obligé à quoi que ce soit.

\- Bah, je me sens pas obligé. Juste… J'ai l'impression que… Enfin, ça va tellement vite.

\- C'est pas qu'une impression. Mais je te dis, c'est moi qui m'emporte…

\- Ouais mais bon, c'est un peu normal, d'un côté.

\- Bah, pas forcément. Tu vois, toi, t'as l'air de pouvoir te tenir un peu plus. »

A ces mots, il rit nerveusement, visiblement quelque peu gêné. Amusé et attendri, je prends sa main dans la mienne pour entrelacer nos doigts.

« - Mais toi, ça fait plus longtemps que tu contiens tout ça. Enfin, je suppose, je sais pas trop. Et puis… Vu ce que tu me racontais dans tes lettres, tu contenais pas mal de choses, donc je comprends que là, tu te lâches. »

Toujours d'un air embarrassé, il esquisse un sourire et hausse vaguement les épaules.

« - Ah ça, pour contenir pas mal de choses…

\- Bah voilà, du coup c'est logique que tu réagisses comme ça. T'en avais gros.

\- Mmh… Je vais pas le nier.

\- En tout cas, je comprends pourquoi tu nous as emmenés dans ta chambre. »

Gêné par mes propres mots, je laisse partir un rire sarcastique pour le masquer, resserrant sa main par réflexe. Lui me fixe avec insistance, les yeux plissés.

« - Sysy, c'est pas juste ça… »

Il se redresse un peu et passe sa main libre dans mes cheveux, puis il caresse mon visage du bout de ses doigts, d'un geste tendre et attentionné.

« - Tout ce que j'ai écrit, je le pensais. J'aime tout chez toi, vraiment. J'adore tes yeux, ta voix, tes mains, ton sourire, et puis même toi en entier… Alors oui, évidemment, tout ça, ça me donne envie de toi, mais y a pas que ça. »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir un peu naïvement à ces mots. Certes, je me doutais bien que le fait qu'il m'ait emmené à sa chambre n'avait rien de hasardeux, mais l'entendre me le dire ouvertement, formulé clairement, me fait vraiment quelque chose.

« - T'as du charme, de la créativité, de l'humour… Tous ces petits détails dont je parlais, j'y pensais vraiment. Et… J'adore être avec toi, tu me fascines, tu me fais rêver, tu me fais rire. Je me sens bien quand t'es là… C'est bête, mais tu me rends heureux, voilà… »

Ces mots me touchent et me bouleversent. Déjà que je connais depuis peu ses sentiments me concernant, je suis d'autant plus ému d'entendre de sa voix à quel point il est amoureux de moi. Je ris nerveusement, ne sachant que répondre à cette déclaration qu'il a pu me faire en face cette fois, et glisse ma main sur sa nuque, sans le quitter des yeux.

« - C'est pas bête, c'est juste comme ça. Et puis, si ça l'est, alors on est deux idiots. »

Il rit à son tour, le regard brillant d'émotion, et m'attire vers lui pour un baiser passionné et fougueux. Je me laisse emporter et passe mes bras autour de sa taille pour le serrer contre moi, lui caresse doucement mes cheveux et les serre de temps à autres entre ses doigts.

Je le sens de plus en plus enthousiaste et entreprenant. Et, pour être honnête, c'est loin de me déranger. Ses baisers sont de plus en plus avides et sensuels. Ses mains se faufilent sous mon T-shirt et il commence à mordiller doucement mon cou, allant même jusqu'à mon oreille qu'il taquine longuement. Il relève mon vêtement jusqu'en-dessous de mes épaules, puis il vient embrasser mon buste en longeant mes côtes, ce qui ne manque pas de me faire frémir.

Emporté par tant d'audace, j'enlève mon haut de moi-même et empoigne le sien pour le soulever. Il se redresse pour s'en débarrasser, puis il se rallonge contre moi et retourne flatter mon cou de sa bouche curieuse et taquine. Je sens la chaleur me monter aux joues et me mords la lèvre par automatisme, de plus en plus troublé. Sa main se promène minutieusement sur tout le haut de mon corps, me faisant frémir chaque seconde un peu plus.

Malgré tout, le contact direct de sa peau contre la mienne et de ses lèvres sur des zones un peu sensibles, bien que très plaisant, m'embarrasse quelque peu, ce que j'essaie de cacher avec un sourire un peu maladroit. Il semble le remarquer mais ne dit rien et poursuit ses petites attentions. Pourtant, même si je savais à quoi m'attendre et qu'il n'est pas le seul de nous deux à le vouloir, je me sens incertain. Je sais très bien comment ça marche d'habitude, mais là, c'est comme si j'avais tout à réapprendre, parce que, cette fois, il s'agit de lui.

« - Euh, Didi, je… Je sais pas… Enfin, comment…

\- Moi non plus, t'inquiète.

\- Ah, c'est censé me rassurer ?

\- Bah… Y a rien à savoir. Tu fais comme d'hab, tu réfléchis pas.

\- Mmh… Eh ! Ça veut dire que je réfléchis pas en temps normal ?

\- Mais naaan, idiot ! »

Je fais mine de m'être offusqué, alors que j'ai parfaitement compris ce qu'il voulait dire. Il me donne une petite tape sur l'épaule et, joueur, il vient embrasser le bout de mon nez.

« - Non mais tu vois… T'as l'air de gérer tellement plus que moi…

\- Dis pas ça. J'ai aucune idée de ce que je fais non plus. Mais c'est pas un souci… »

Il vient poser son front contre le mien et sa main sur ma joue, la caressant de son pouce.

« - Parce que tu m'inspires. »

Il complète cet aveu révélateur d'un petit clin d'œil et m'embrasse tendrement, tout en mêlant ses doigts à mes cheveux. Amusé et enthousiaste à cette idée, d'autant plus que lui aussi m'inspire chaque seconde un peu plus, j'attrape son visage entre mes mains pour le garder au plus près de moi et enflamme un peu plus cet échange, de plus en plus à l'aise. Ses baisers redescendent petit à petit jusqu'à mon cou et il effleure mon flanc et mes côtes dans des gestes lents et doux, empreints de sensualité. Des frissons de plus en plus prenants m'envahissent et une douce chaleur semble couler dans mes veines.

Brusquement, un sursaut me saisit et un couinement que je n'ai même pas le temps de retenir m'échappe, au moment où il attrape la peau fragile entre ses dents. Surpris et gêné de ma propre attitude, je détourne le regard, essayant de me faire tout petit, même si je sais que c'est impossible. Mais il ne dit rien et, après quelques secondes de flottement, il recommence, m'arrachant la même réaction. Je crois bien qu'il a trouvé un gros point faible…

Devant les effets très positifs de son geste, il poursuit dans sa lancée, mordant à chaque fois un peu plus fort. Ma respiration se trouble et s'accélère, mes mains se cramponnent à ses cheveux, mes cordes vocales se délient de plus en plus. Au bout d'un moment, je le sens hésiter un peu, craignant sûrement de me faire mal. Mais, au vu de mes réactions, il continue encore, et je n'en suis que de plus en plus émoustillé. La douleur et minime et surtout étrangement plaisante, même stimulante, et à chaque fois brève, noyée dans ses caresses plus douces et atténuée par la délicatesse de sa langue qui passe sur ma peau de temps à autres.

Je ne m'en lasse pas, à chaque fois qu'il recommence, ça me rend dingue, et je ne me retiens pas de le lui montrer. Bien plus désinhibé qu'auparavant, je l'attrape par les épaules pour qu'il se redresse et me jette sur ses lèvres, les dévorant de baisers avides. Visiblement surpris, il crispe ses doigts sur ma hanche, puis son souffle s'accélère à son tour et il me serre encore un peu plus contre lui, à la recherche d'un maximum de contact.

Manifestement encouragé par mon audace, il descend ses mains pour défaire mon pantalon et le baisser le long de mes jambes. Puis il flatte mes cuisses de caresses d'abord légères, puis de plus en plus insistantes, et surtout de plus en plus vers l'intérieur. Toute ma retenue s'envole pour ne plus revenir dès l'instant où sa main entre en contact avec la zone la plus sensible de mon corps, pour la caresser doucement à travers le tissu. Je sens une bouffée de chaleur et des tremblements m'envahir, je me tortille sous lui, je retiens à peine les couinements qui m'échappent. Ceux-ci ne font que s'amplifier lorsqu'il retourne me mordiller l'oreille, puis le cou et même l'épaule. De plus en plus excité et enhardi par son audace, je détache à mon tour son pantalon pour le baisser le long de ses cuisses. Il émet un petit rire et se redresse pour le retirer, m'adressant un regard taquin.

« - Eh ben, t'as l'air de gérer plus que ce que tu pensais… »

Alors que je m'apprête à protester, il m'embrasse tendrement et se rallonge, cette fois sur moi. Son audace m'intimide un peu et je me sens rougir à nouveau, mais, au-delà de ça, je veux autant que lui briser les dernières barrières, continuer à le découvrir de cette manière. Je me sens de plus en plus à l'aise, en phase avec lui. Je n'ai plus peur, ni honte, je ne veux pas me prendre la tête. Je le vois d'une toute autre façon par rapport à avant, et ça ne me déplaît pas. Je le redécouvre complètement… Et je me rends compte à quel point il est attirant.

« - T'es beau, putain. »

Il sourit d'abord simplement, puis il commence à pouffer de rire.

« - Bah quoi ? C'est vrai…

\- Non, mais… »

Au lieu de finir sa phrase, il continue de rire. Je fais mine de bouder, faussement dépité.

« - Eh, te moque pas ! Je te dis un truc mignon et…

\- Maaais c'est pas ça ! C'est la façon dont tu l'as dit, ça m'a fait rire, c'est tout.

\- Mmh, moui…

\- Je me moque pas… T'es adorable. »

Il dépose un petit baiser au coin de mes lèvres et me regarde avec un air de chien battu, entrant dans mon jeu. En guise de réponse, je lui tire la langue et détourne la tête, mais il retient mon visage et m'embrasse juste sous l'oreille à plusieurs reprises, essayant délibérément de me faire craquer.

« - Et t'es beau, toi aussi. »

A ces mots, il se redresse, tout sourire, et laisse ses doigts serpenter le long de mes flancs pour s'échouer sur mon bassin. Nos bouches recommencent à se chercher, se taquiner, s'aguicher, s'amadouer, s'effleurer, se cajoler, avec de plus en plus de fougue et d'impatience. Il est réceptif à mes gestes comme je le suis aux siens. Ces gestes qui nous enivrent, nous font frissonner, accélèrent nos battements de cœur et hachent nos respirations déjà irrégulières. Il me fait autant d'effet que je lui en fais, et ça ne me met que davantage en confiance. Plus attentif que jamais, je prends le temps de découvrir un peu plus son corps à chaque instant, m'attardant sur les moindres détails, mettant tous mes sens à profit.

Je le regarde comme jamais je ne l'avais regardé avant, me perdant dans son regard qui brille d'émotion, observant les traits de son visage, les frissons sur ses bras, son torse bouger au rythme de sa respiration, ses mains qui m'explorent avec de plus en plus d'assurance. Je le touche comme jamais je n'aurais cru le toucher un jour, mêlant mes doigts à ses cheveux, effleurant ses joues rougies de mes pouces, me délectant à chaque baiser de la tiédeur de ses lèvres et de sa langue, détaillant ses courbes masculines avec toujours plus de minutie, m'enivrant de sa chaleur corporelle. Je tends l'oreille à chaque son qui lui échappe, que ce soit un gémissement, un soupir, son souffle qui se trouble de plus en plus. Je m'imprègne des effluves de ses cheveux, de son odeur naturelle. Je savoure inlassablement le goût de ses baisers et de sa peau contre mes lèvres.

Mon souffle se coupe l'espace d'un instant au moment où il entreprend un mouvement de son bas-ventre contre le mien. Il commence en douceur par des allées et venues légères, qui n'en sont pour autant pas moins provocatrices et qui font déjà leur effet. Enhardi par cette initiative, je prends ses hanches entre mes mains et croise mes jambes autour des siennes, pour resserrer encore la distance et accélérer petit à petit le frottement. Il s'agrippe à mes épaules et m'attire à lui pour m'embrasser fiévreusement, étouffant les gémissements que nous soutire ce contact intime entre nous.

Nous passons un long moment ainsi, ne tenant compte de rien d'autre que nous deux. Nos corps frémissants se meuvent l'un contre l'autre, se donnent l'un à l'autre. Nos bouches se cherchent, s'effleurent, se taquinent, se dévorent. Nos souffles haletants se mêlent, nos soupirs se confondent. Nos regards s'accrochent, s'égarent, se retrouvent. Le besoin de se sentir toujours plus proches anime notre étreinte de plus en plus fougueuse et passionnelle.

J'ai l'impression de retomber en adolescence, émoustillé au moindre baiser, à la moindre caresse, au moindre regard. Maintenant, je ne peux que comprendre pourquoi ses lettres ne me laissaient pas de marbre quand j'ai su qu'elles étaient de lui. Elles ont ravivé quelque chose qui s'était bien caché quelque part dans ma tête, au point que je n'en sache même plus l'existence. Et, maintenant que je sais ce que c'est, que j'en ai conscience, que je le ressens, que ça me prend jusqu'aux tripes, que ça me monte à la tête, que ça me fait frémir de la tête aux pieds et chavirer le cœur, je veux en profiter et ne plus jamais l'oublier.

Au bout de quelques minutes à peine, nous craquons tous les deux, comme si nous nous en étions retenus pendant des années. Perdus dans les limbes d'un plaisir toujours plus intense et presque culminant, nous nous cramponnons l'un à l'autre, le corps tremblant, la peau moite, les yeux embués par le désir, le souffle court, les sens exacerbés. Et, malgré les sous-vêtements qui nous séparent et le peu de temps qui s'est écoulé, l'orgasme nous emporte finalement tous les deux.

Chamboulés par ses effets et par les émotions, nous ne bougeons presque plus pendant un moment, nous contentant de rester l'un contre l'autre, bercés par un silence apaisant. Spontanément, j'entame des petites caresses sur son dos d'une main, et je lui titille les cheveux de l'autre, déposant un baiser sur sa tempe. Il se redresse, un grand sourire aux lèvres, et pose son front contre le mien pour ensuite m'embrasser tout en douceur. Puis il se décale un peu pour qu'on soit plus à l'aise, entoure ma taille d'un de ses bras et caresse ma hanche, alors que je reprends mes petites attentions sur lui. Nous sommes déjà dans les vapes, mais nous ne voulons rien perdre de ce moment de tendresse reposante.

On pourrait se dire que tout ça n'était pas grand-chose… Mais c'était déjà beaucoup, vraiment beaucoup. Et, pour le moment, ça me semble déjà suffisant, il n'a pas eu besoin d'en faire plus pour me rendre tout chose. Rien que le fait de le redécouvrir de cette façon, de donner et de recevoir tout ça, de partager ce moment relativement bref mais intense avec lui, tout a suffi à me combler. Je me sens un peu comme un ado qui n'a besoin que de quelques caresses pour en arriver là, mais ça m'importe peu. Le plus important, c'est que ça nous a comblés tous les deux et que, maintenant, on sait à quoi s'en tenir.

Soudain, je me souviens d'un détail que j'avais omis, à force d'essayer de m'expliquer tant bien que mal face à lui, par rapport à tout ce qui s'est passé. La voix un peu rauque à cause de l'émotion et de la fatigue, je me jette à l'eau.

« - Didi… J'ai un truc à te dire… Tu t'énerveras pas ?

\- Euh… Tu me fais un peu peur, là.

\- Nan mais c'est rien de grave. Mais…

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris. Allez, dis-moi.

\- Eh ben, je… J'étais au courant.

\- Au courant de quoi ?

\- Pour les lettres.

\- Bah oui, vu que je te l'ai dit…

\- Non mais… Je savais déjà depuis celle d'avant. »

Il fronce les sourcils en se reculant un peu, puis laisse partir un petit rire et hausse les épaules, visiblement plus surpris qu'énervé. Ce qui a le mérite de me soulager.

« - Juste celle d'avant ? Bah c'est pas grave, ça.

\- J'osais pas… Et puis y avait un infime risque que ce soit pas toi et que, du coup, j'aie l'air vraiment très con. Enfin, après, ça devrait être pareil pour toi.

\- De quoi ?

\- Si tu m'as rien dit, c'était parce que t'avais peur de te prendre un vent, et donc un gros moment de solitude.

\- Moui… J'avais surtout peur que tu veuilles plus me voir. »

Même s'il rit en disant ça, c'est un rire plutôt nerveux, et ça en dit beaucoup. Forcément, il a eu peur que ses sentiments ne soient pas réciproques, mais aussi que je lui en veuille, que je n'ose plus rien lui dire, voire que je coupe carrément les ponts pour éviter toute ambiguïté. Sans mot dire, je le serre dans mes bras, lui signifiant que je ne pourrais simplement jamais lui en vouloir, surtout pour ce qu'il ressent, car ça ne se contrôle pas. Et, de toute manière, son amour est partagé, alors il n'y a aucune raison pour que je le blâme de quoi que ce soit.

« - Mais bon, après, si j'avais vraiment voulu prendre aucun risque, j'aurais pas fait des lettres manuscrites… Peut-être que je voulais que tu saches, au fond. »

Sur cette réflexion peut-être un peu trop psychologique, qui a tout de même le mérite de poser la question, il me serre un peu plus à son tour et vient déposer un baiser dans mon cou.

« - C'est ton petit côté vicieux, je suppose.

\- Heheh, peut-être bien… Mais tu l'aimes, mon côté vicieux. Pas vrai ?

\- Mmh, t'as pas tort. Et puis même toi en entier, je… Enfin, voilà… »

Je me sens un peu bloqué, tout d'un coup. Comme si c'était trop rapide, encore une fois, trop concret. Et pourtant, on vient de passer un long moment à se le prouver, sans même se le dire. C'est étrange comme ça peut parfois être plus dur avec des mots qu'avec des gestes, même si, au fond, c'est toujours mieux de montrer à quelqu'un qu'on l'aime sans forcément le dire que de le dire sans cesse et ne jamais le prouver. D'ailleurs, lui ne me l'avait jamais dit avec ces mots précis sur ses lettres, mais chaque mot qu'il avait écrit reflétait ce sentiment.

« - Tu peux me le dire, tu sais… ? »

Je sais et je sens qu'il n'y a aucun reproche latent dans sa voix. Juste un encouragement.

« - Je t'aime. »

Il m'adresse un grand sourire et m'embrasse tendrement, manifestement ému par cet aveu. Et je le comprends, j'en suis moi-même tout remué.

« - Moi aussi, je t'aime. »

Je frissonne en entendant ces mots de sa part, je le serre fort contre moi et l'embrasse encore une fois. Il pose son front contre le mien et me titille les cheveux d'un geste affectueux.

« C'est tellement mieux de le dire en face. »

* * *

 _Et voilà pour ce chapitre… Et pour cette fic ! Alors, qué qu'vous en pensez ? Dites-moi donc, vos reviews m'emplissent de joie (oh que si!) x3_


End file.
